Pure Afterlife
by DanishGeisha
Summary: Sequel to Pure Bloodlust. Eila finds life to be difficult after Vergil's passing, but something tells her he's still alive.
1. Reminisce

"_Welcome back." Eila turned to see Vergil standing just yards away from her. The world she was in was green and lush, full of trees and flowers as far as the eye could see. In the break of the forest there was a meadow, cottonwood floated through the air, giving it an ethereal feeling, and her devil was standing right in the middle of it. _

_"It's hard…seeing you now…. knowing that you're gone." The angel teared up and walked towards him slowly; the train of her black lolita dress dragging on the forest floor. "I miss you…" She finally closed the space and embraced him, breathing in his scent._

_"You always do that. Every time I see you now, you hold on as tight as you can and smell the air." He leaned down to kiss her forehead as her tears fell softly on his coat._

"_It's so I don't forget. I never want to forget the way you smell, or the feel of you against me, or the way you speak. I don't want to lose you." She nuzzled her face into his chest and sighed. "I don't want to forget you after I wake up."_

"_Don't wake up then." He lifted her chin and kissed her softly. _

"_I love you, Vergil." Eila felt like time was short, every time she was with him, he would just slip through her grasp._

"_Wake up." The devil smiled._

"_I don't want to…"_

"I don't care if you don't want to! It's time to get up!" Dante shook the angel out of her dream and she groaned. She sat up in her bed and hazily opened her eyes.

"You're pissing me off, I was having a good dream you bastard." Eila threw a lazy punch and didn't connect with him, she wasn't ready to fight yet today.

"Hey now, you told me to get you up, and that's what I'm doing. You know what today is." The shirtless devil walked over to her bedroom door, preparing to leave to go downstairs. "Hurry and get dressed, despite the fact that I'm ignoring all business ventures today I still want to be home sooner than later." That being said he started down the hall and down the stairs.

"I hate this day." Eila looked around for her clothes. When she found them, she reminisced about this same day seventeen years ago. Yes, it had been seventeen years since Dante came home from Mallet Island, telling her he had fought and defeated Vergil. Her beautiful devil who was once proud and strong had been possessed by that monstrosity named Mundus.

She had been so devastated that she didn't leave Devil May Cry for a long time, in fact she lived inside for almost two years. When the angel had finally decided to become a demon hunter she changed completely. The once lighthearted, little angel was now a leather-clad hellion. Their otherworldly team had barely even aged, she assumed that she would probably live till the end of days, unless killed in battle.

Eila dragged herself out of bed and approached her vanity, digging through her drawers to find her garments. The angel found her old lolita dress and sighed at it, pushing it to the side. She hated the thing now, it constantly reminded her how she should've been stronger and chased after Vergil into the abyss of hell. She believed that if she had been stronger, she could have saved him from his fate. Eila was constantly training now to become powerful, it was always in the front of her mind along with her regrets. The angel pulled out her leather items and placed them out on the surface of her vanity, smiling as she did so.

"Hmph…I remember when you had made a comment to me, about wearing leather and dark make-up. I hope it still turns you on in the afterlife babe." She slipped on a black leather bustier and zipped up the front, followed by black leather booty shorts. She adorned thigh high black boots with a heel and black leather fingerless gloves. Last but not least she put on a sleeveless three tailed black leather trench coat. The angel loved this coat, it reminded her of Vergil's. She had the coat made to her specifications, it looked just like the one her devil wore, only it was sleeveless, black, and the lining was a beautiful royal blue. The clothes fit her like a glove, tight in all the right places.

Eila approached the mirror and brushed out her blonde hair, slicking it back into a high pony to show off her ears; which now sported more than a few piercings and some ear cuffs. She followed up the whole look with black eye shadow and crimson lipstick.

"Oops…almost forgot." She grabbed her black choker off the vanity and placed it on her neck, the bell jingling softly. Eila ran her fingers softly over the silver bell, remembering loving and physical times with her blue devil. "He's not coming back…he's dead Eila…" She sighed and shook away the feeling, then proceeded to look herself up and down in the mirror; giving it a double check. The angel finally approved of her appearance and headed down to meet up with Dante.

"About damn time!" The red devil smirked at her and she rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, do you know how long you take in the shower? A fucking lifetime! You're such a woman when it comes to bathing! So quit bitchin about me taking twenty minutes out of your oh-so-busy schedule." The angel strutted to the front door, only to find Trish and Lady standing outside. "Hi guys."

"Hi Angel." They both said in unison, waiting for Dante to come out of the shop. This was the same day that Eila changed her name to Angel, she refused to acknowledge anyone unless they called her by that name alone. She believed that Vergil was the only one who could ever call her by her real name, and that it just furthered her change into a stronger person. She refused to be the weak little girl named Eila, instead she would be the strong warrior named Angel. Lady understood this thoroughly, as she did the same thing after being betrayed by her father. Funny thing was, Dante gave them both their new names.

"Hey babes." Dante nodded and the girls both smirked. He stepped out of the doorway and waltzed down the stoop.

"Hey Dante." They said in unison again, the red devil turned and grinned wide at this, winking at them.

"You sound like twins, maybe we should do some extracurricular tests just to make sure?" He grinned devilishly and Lady rolled her eyes, but Trish looked intrigued.

"I thought you were a twin, Dante." Trish smirked and the devil groaned jokingly.

"Even if he was here it would be a no, babe." After Dante had said that, Eila broke out laughing hysterically. She got strange looks out of her fellow hunters.

"I asked Vergil if he had ever done a threesome involving you, and he almost killed me." The angel laughed again and Dante gave her a happily surprised look.

"You asked him that? That's funny, I'd have to be reaaaally drunk for that to happen." The devil smiled.

"Oh I know you'd do it in a heartbeat Dante, it was Vergil who needed convincing." The other two girls laughed with her and Dante just brushed them off with some 'yeah rights' and 'in your dreams'. Eila sighed and watched as the red devil began walking ahead of them down the street, the three girls followed suit and kept joking about 'twincestual love' between the Sparda boys.

"Enough already! If Vergil could come back from the dead he'd kill all of you for being so stupid." The two girls laughed at Dante as he huffed, but Eila lingered behind.

'I wish he would come back, even if it really was to kill me.' She looked up at the sunrise and her heart sank. 'I wish I didn't have to live another day without him.'

They finally came to the rubble of the once tall tower of temen-ni-gru. Shortly after Vergil had fallen into the depths of hell, the tower had started to deteriorate and crumble into dust. Now all that was left was a giant plain of dirt and boulders, the evil that was once there was now gone.

"Here, Angel. I got the one you asked for." Lady gave Eila a beautiful blue rose with a gold ribbon attached to it. The angel took it and walked to the center of the ruins, placing the flower on the ground and kneeling beside it in prayer.

'Hey Vergil, how are you? I miss you. Every year that I come here I beg god to let you come back to me, but now I know that it will never happen. The only time I can see you is in my dreams, I wish I could sleep forever. Just to be with you. Never waking up. It's been a long time, and I don't think I can live anymore. Don't worry, I'm not going to kill myself, but I think I'm going to fight as much as I can and hopefully die in battle. I don't know how long it will take, but when the time comes will you come and get me? Maybe then we can finally be together…forever. In death.'

Eila shed a single tear, and then quickly wiped it away as to not make it known by any of her companions. 'I love you, Vergil. I'll try to join you soon.' Eila stood up and stared at the rose below her, she wanted to die right then and there.

"You done, Angel?" Dante approached her gently and placed his hand on her shoulder. Eila nodded but kept staring longingly at the blue rose. "Let's go then, and try to make this day a little bit better hmm?" He gave her shoulder a quick squeeze and turned back to join Trish and Lady. With another farewell, the angel turned and follow suit; dragging her feet as she walked. Lady stopped her and gave her a hug, this always happened on this day. It was now like a ritual.

"You know he loved you very much, I could tell. He's watching over you now, so do your best." Lady squeezed a bit tighter and Eila returned the embrace.

"You say that every year. You'd think I'd know by now." Eila pecked Lady on the cheek. "But thank you for saying it, for some reason it helps." The two women broke their embrace and nodded at each other. Eila saw Lady as a big sister, in fact, Lady was the one who pulled her unconscious body out of the tower. After that day, they had a sisterly bond and took care of each other; and Eila never held a grudge against Lady for shooting her in the head.

"Okay gals, let's go get some drinks." Trish pulled her sunglasses out of her cleavage and placed them over her eyes.

"A bit early in the day isn't it?" Lady put her hands on her hips in annoyance.

"On a day like this, it's okay to drink." Trish smiled and Dante nodded in agreement with her. Finally Lady gave in and sighed.

"Fine. Angel, are you going to go?" The brunette turned to face the angel and raised a fine eyebrow.

"Oh of course, I can't wait to drown my sorrows in alcohol." Eila grinned wide and strutted towards the street.

"I think we're rubbing off on her." Dante chuckled and Trish smiled.

This day sucks.


	2. Haunted

**AN: WARNING! YURI AND STUFF! yeah... it's for the boys this time XD and a few girls too probably. ENJOY!**

Eila stumbled into the house with Lady close behind, she looked around trying to gain her bearings.

"Well, Angel, I'm gonna head out. Are you going to be okay?" Eila had been drinking all day and Lady was obviously worried about her.

"I'll be fiiiiine! Don't you dare worry about me! Or I'll kill ya!" The angel grinned and wobbled towards the staircase.

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay?" Lady still looked worried.

"Mary, are you tryin to sleep with meee?" Eila plopped a seat at the bottom of the stairs. "I know I'm sexy n' all, and in the shape I'm in I might just take ya up on that offer!" the angel laughed and Lady gave her an irritated look.

"Goodnight Angel." She closed the door loudly and went on her way.

Eila laughed some more before clambering up the stairs. Dante and Trish came home early that night and had already gone to bed, leaving the other two girls out to their own devices. The angel opened his bedroom door and stumbled into his room, taking off her coat and letting it fall to the floor.

"Daaaanteeeee!" She hollered and one of the two masses in his bed stirred.

"Angel, what the hell are you doing?" He sat up and rubbed his eyes. Eila ignored the questions and plopped on his bed, in between him and the other mass she assumed was Trish.

"I need….your services…good sir! Have at me!" She flipped onto her back and laughed, causing Trish to sit up.

"Aww, how cute. She thinks you're a prostitute." Trish laughed and Dante just glared at her.

"Ah! Milady! Shall you be joining the…bedroom party?" Eila wrapped her arms around Trish and snuggled close to her. "I knew a demon who swung both waaaays." The girls laughed and the devil sighed extremely irritated.

"Guys, c'mon. I need my beauty rest." He flopped back down on the pillow and groaned.

"Who denies a threesome with two gorgeous blondes? You, sir, are a homosexuabible." The angel leaned up to kiss Trish's cheek and the other blonde laughed.

"I'm not gay, I just don't dig chicks that banged my brother." He puffed.

"You didn't seem to feel that way when we first met! In fact, I distinctly remember YOU asking your brother to share!" She grinned and turned over to cling onto a now pissed Dante. "I wanna see if the other son of Sparda can give his twin a run for his money."

"STOP!" Dante shot up and pinned the angel below him to get her attention. "Have some fucking respect for the man you loved!" Eila's shocked face suddenly turned to one of intense anger.

"I have been suffering since he left! EVEN MORE SINCE HE DIED!" She screamed as loud as her voice could manage. "DON'T YOU EVER SAY I DON'T HAVE RESPECT FOR HIM! EVER!" She almost blacked out from her speech, she had lost so much breath in her yelling that she felt her eyes blacken for a few seconds. The room went silent for a moment before Trish piped in.

"Dante, come with me for a second." The blonde gently placed her hand on the devil's shoulder and he instantly relaxed. He nodded and they walked together into the hall, closing the door behind them. Eila listened closely to their conversation, not moving from her spot.

"What's up?" Dante spoke.

"She misses him, and is reminded of him every day. You should just do her a solid and give her what she wants."

"Why the fuck should I do that?"

"Because you look like him! Isn't it obvious? You're his twin, Dante! She can see him within you. She can be with him, when she's with you." Trish's voice was stern but gentle, almost relaxing.

"I can't be him for her, it would just be too cruel. For a long time just in able for her to get to sleep I'd have to fucking slick back my hair and cuddle with her. Do you know how much that hurts? Having to become my own fucking brother? It's sick and twisted Trish." He sounded heartbroken.

"Fine, if you wont tend to her then I will. She's lonely Dante, you should know that feeling better than most people." That being said the blonde waltzed back into the room. Now that Eila saw her in the light, she saw that she was wearing a black tank top with black panties. She sat on the bed and beckoned to the angel. "C'mon sweetheart, lets go back to you're room and I'll make you feel better. Okay?"

"Dante's gonna be mad…" Eila blinked at her with large doe eyes.

"Screw Dante, he's an ass." The blonde grabbed her by the hand and pulled her up and off the bed. "I know you're sad, but I'll make it go away for now okay?" Trish leaned in and kissed Eila gently on the lips. The angel felt like she was innocent all over again, she had never slept with a woman before and this was going to be interesting at best.

Dante stood in the doorway and watched as the two women kissed. Trish broke the kiss and turned to look at him with a raised brow.

"Don't mind me, I'm just observing." Dante shrugged his bare shoulders.

"Want us to leave?" Trish smirked at him and pulled the angel close, still keeping her eyes locked with his. Dante shifted slightly, thinking it over.

"You can stay, as long as I can watch." The devil gave her a nonchalant look.

"Feel free to join if it gets too intense." She winked at him and he chuckled slightly.

"Woah Trish, you're going to kill me." He placed his hand on his heart and grinned.

Trish giggled then turned to look back at Eila. She gently pushed her onto the bed and the two maneuvered to lay side by side.

"To tell the truth, I've never done it with a girl before…please go easy on me." Eila felt herself sobering up, but still wanted to go through with the whole thing. She wanted to forget about Vergil for once and just let loose; indulge on things she never got to do.

"Easy's my middle name." Trish grinned devilishly and Dante made a hooting noise in the background. The blonde closed the distance between their mouths and positioned herself on top of the angel, slipping her tongue in to explore. Eila kissed back with just as much passion and ran her hands along Trish's curves, growing considerably excited. The blonde broke the kiss and sat up to remove her shirt, allowing her large yet perky breasts to break free. The angel blushed slightly and followed her lead by unzipping her own bustier, and freeing her own breasts.

Eila heard Dante shift slightly and close the door, making the room a bit darker than before.

"Ooo, it's about to get serious if Dante closes the door." Trish giggled and the Devil rolled his eyes.

"Just a precaution." He smirked and waved his hand as if beckoning them to continue.

"The only person that would come up those stairs would be Lady, and hey, she just might join in." Trish laughed and Dante groaned almost happily.

"Oof, baby. This is naughty enough, you're talking about an orgy." The devil walked over to a chair in the room and sat down, still watching them. Eila suddenly felt shy and subconsciously started to cover her breasts, although the action failed due to Trish immediately pinning them back down.

"Nah ah, the gentleman has lent us this lovely room to play in. The least you can do is let him see that gorgeous body of yours." Trish leaned down and licked the angel's nipple teasingly. Eila whimpered at the feeling and rubbed her legs together. The blonde stopped and giggled at her.

"Oh that was cute, can't wait to hear what else comes out of that pretty mouth of yours." She continued to lick and suck at the mound, then moved a slender hand down the angel's stomach and to the hem of her shorts. She undid the buttons and tugged at them as if asking for Eila to take them off. The angel answered, still mewling she shimmied off the shorts and was left in her panties. The slender hand went back down and rubbed the outside of her underwear, stroking her heat gently. Eila shivered and whimpered loudly at the now two sensitive areas gaining attention.

"You're already wet…" Trish smiled and pulled down the angel's panties, then threw them across the room. She proceeded to take off her own then leaned down for a kiss. Eila returned it passionately then whimpered when she felt she was being caressed again, she returned the favor by moving her own hand to Trish's womanhood and fingering her sweet spot. The blonde started to pant and grind her hips with the angel's hand.

Eila heard Dante shift again in the darkness, but could only see his outline. She blushed and closed her eyes, starting to feel the pleasure between her thighs start to grow. She listened as Trish started to whimper and moan uncontrollably, rocking her hips and feeling her wetness drip into her hand. The angel felt her body pulsing, and she moved her hips too, intensifying her feeling.

The two women whimpered and moaned, sweat glistening in the moonlight as they came close. Trish tilted her head back and Eila moved her hand faster, seeing her passion grow. The angel watched as her partner's breasts heaved with each pant and moan, and her half lidded eyes glazed over and her cheeks blushed. Eila blushed too, watching Trish made her feel even more excited and wet. The angel felt the pleasure take over and she started to scream, still trying to watch to see if Trish was going to come as well. The blonde demon followed with screams of her own, soon the two were screaming in unison, riding out their orgasms as long as they could.

Suddenly Eila heard the chair in the corner move abruptly and fall down, then footsteps swiftly approached the bed. Dante ripped Trish off of the angel, putting her on her back and pulling her hips to meet his own; his member was already out and ready to penetrate. The blonde screamed in surprise as he thrusted into her violently.

"Dante! No! What about Angel? Ah!" She cried out as he thrusted harder, panting as he went. Eila watched as Trish's face distorted into one consumed by intense pleasure; her cries and moans fueling more heat to grow in between the angel's legs. Dante was glistening with sweat, and his musculature was just like his brother's. Eila was always amazed at how much they had looked alike, and now watching him shirtless and thrusting into his demon companion, she was almost confusing him with Vergil. His violent nature, his burning gaze, it was uncanny. Trish gave a final scream and tensed as she went through her orgasm. Dante finally stopped thrusting and pulled out to finally finish on her stomach.

His burning gaze turned to the angel, his eyes were lit up by the moonlight. Eila felt like she was in Vergil's presence again, her heart was beating at a rapid pace and yearning for him so badly. Dante breathed deeply, almost angrily, thinking out his next move.

"I'm only going to do this once, after tonight…this will NEVER happen again." He glared at her and slicked his hair back.

It was him.

The angel's heart skipped a beat and she almost felt like crying, it was like seeing him in the flesh, seeing Vergil in front of her. His burning features, his cold gaze, it was really him.

"Ver…Verg-." Dante cut her off with a fiery kiss, so passionate and breathtaking that the angel shed tears. He broke the kiss and gazed at her, she could tell his heart was breaking.

"Eila, don't cry. It's kinda ruining the mood." He smiled kindly to her and she nodded, she knew he was doing this for her, and she was grateful. He pulled her close and kissed her on top of her head, she shivered at the kiss. 'I miss you…I miss you…' Trish still laid there, watching the scene unfold before her; her face almost had a sad look to it.

Dante moved Eila gently and waited at her entrance, waiting for the signal. The angel nodded and he moved into her, both of them grunting at the pressure. "Damn…" Dante finally pushed all the way in, it wasn't difficult, just tight.

"You don't have to do this Dante…It's probably not going to be as g-AH!" He started to move slowly, pushing in and out of her sheath.

"Don't worry about it, you just stop me if it hurts okay?" He smiled and the angel nodded in answer. It was uncomfortable, but not painful. She hadn't had sex with anyone since Vergil, usually if she got excited she would usually handle the deed herself. So she was relatively tight from all the years of abstinence. Finally she started to relax and Dante obviously felt it. "Ah, now that's better. You doing okay?" He kept going at a gentle pace.

"Mmhmm…" Eila nodded and watched him closely, his muscles tensing and relaxing as he would thrust.

"Aww! You're being so gentle and loving! It's cute." Trish finished up cleaning herself off and kept watching the show. Dante chuckled breathily at the comment. The angel blushed now, remembering that Trish was watching her; the blonde demon noticed and leaned down to kiss the angel gently. "Relax hon, you're doing great. Real sexy." She leaned back again and continued to observe.

Eila relaxed further and started to whimper, it was feeling better now the longer he kept it up. Dante started to move faster, and she felt herself tense, but this time it was good. The devil panted on top of her, holding her hips firmly to keep her in place as he made love to her. At times it was so intense that she would cry out, and Dante would smirk in response. His eyes started burning again, and his face grew serious. It was no longer Dante anymore, but the devil inside him; a devil that made him so much like Vergil. Eila's pleasure skyrocketed, nothing but moans and whimpers came out of her mouth with each breath she took. Suddenly, Dante leaned down and bit her neck, drinking her blood.

That was all it took for the angel to get there.

She screamed in pleasure and felt her orgasm rushing through her. Thrust after thrust she cried in delight, holding onto his shoulders and digging her nails into his skin. He finally pulled out and tensed as he came, his fluid spilling lightly on her stomach. Dante detached himself from her neck and looked into her eyes in horror.

"What the fuck was that?" He blinked at her, in complete and utter shock.

"What was what?" Eila finally recovered from her orgasm and sat up to look at him, still breathing hard.

"He bit you." Trish almost chuckled through her words. "That's a first for him I think." Dante wiped the blood from his mouth and shivered with disgust. Eila almost felt bad for him.

"Well…Vergil did it all the time…I thought it was just natural for you guys to do that…" She blinked at him and he looked at her neck wound and shuddered.

"No. That was definitely a first. He did it all the time?" Dante stood up and walked over to the window, he ran his hand through his hair subconsciously and Eila shivered at the action, remembering her devil.

"Yeah. He did it almost every time. Even in his trigger form, actually that's when it was the worst. I think he was actually trying to kill me that time…" She laughed slightly and Dante turned to face her in complete shock.

"Wait wait wait wait wait….He fucked you in his devil form? How the hell does THAT work? And how the hell did it happen?" Dante was pacing now, not realizing his hair was still slicked back; he was now constantly reminding her of him…even in the way he moved.

"Well…he was trying to lend me power so I could heal myself after that fall we took, and uh…for some reason he just went crazy on me." She shrugged and looked over at Trish, who was moving her hand as if telling her to continue, she was obviously intrigued. "Well, if he would have bit my neck that day, I probably would have died…but he bit somewhere less life threatening so it was all good. Then he got excited and sorta whipped it out and I was like 'go for it.' and he did so yeah." Eila blushed and looked around the room. Dante stared at her, still in shock, until Trish leaned over and dipped a slender finger in some of Eila's left over blood. Then she put it to her lips and smiled.

"That's pretty good, I wouldn't doubt it if Vergil had a taste and wanted to drink it every time. It's natural for demons to crave angels, in more ways then one, and Vergil was more in tune with his devil side then Dante would like. You just happened to catch this guy.." She pointed to Dante a smiled. "..on a bad day."

"I don't know Trish, it was like something took over…and my mind was telling me to just 'bite down'. It was weird." He shook his head and then finally noticed his hair was slicked back. "Heh, maybe my brother invaded my body. Serves me right for making sweet love to his lady." He brushed his hair back down and Eila pouted. She really didn't know what to think, she wouldn't mind if Vergil took over his body, but then at the same time she liked Dante and would prefer if both of them were alive at the same time.

"So, was it good in the devil form?" Trish wiped the small mess off of the angel's stomach. Eila looked at her and felt embarrassed about the topic.

"Well, at first no…it was frightening and really painful, but he fixed some things and it ended up being pretty good."

"Why was it painful? And what did he fix?" The blonde was out for dirt tonight.

"Ah…well…it was just…his…uh…" Eila saw that Dante was curious about the instance as well and flushed a deep shade of red. "Why do you want to know?"

"In case I want Dante to trigger, and then go ballistic on me." Trish winked and the angel rolled her eyes.

"Oh my god, okay…He was fucking MASSIVE like nothing you have ever seen before, like out of some screwed up hentai!" The room went silent, and Trish blinked then turned to look at the red devil. "We are so doing it."

"Don't do it! It's really…weird and Vergil was acting gross and it was just not cool so don't try it." Eila started putting back on her clothes.

"Gross how? Ooo, Dante, this is some kinky stuff." Trish was squirming with joy.

"Lets just say that he liked my blood way too much okay? Leave it at that…" The angel pulled up her shorts and Dante blinked at her, still in shock.

"Oh my god…if he did what I think he did then…wow, what a man, that really is kinky!" Trish almost jumped for joy at this point and ran over to Eila to whisper in her ear what her conclusion was.

"Yeah…that's what happened….it's gross. I wish that for the last time we had sex he would have been in his human form…but Vergil was Vergil and he sort of did what he wanted…regardless of what I would say. Actually, I constantly said no to him…now that I think about it…he's kind of a rapist." The angel gasped in horror at her realization and Trish broke out laughing hysterically while Dante shook his head in shame.

At least the night ended on a good note.

* * *

The angel woke up the next morning in her own bed with a killer hangover. She blinked at the light coming through the window and groaned, placing a pillow over her head.

'Oh my god.'

She shot up and ran her hands through her hair stressfully. "I slept with Trish and Dante…Whatever with Trish, I SLEPT WITH DANTE!" She cursed and drug herself out of bed, going about her daily routine of getting ready. "Vergil is going to be pissed. Ugh, now I don't know if I want to die anytime soon." Once she was ready to face the day she opened her bedroom door quietly and tip toed down the stairs.

"Good morning." Dante was on the couch reading a magazine, he didn't even bother to turn and see who it was. 'Shit.' Eila cursed at herself.

"Hi." The angel shuffled her feet to the fridge and opened the door to peek inside, she couldn't concentrate due to the fact that images of last night were popping up left and right.

"Trying to avoid me?" Eila didn't even notice that Dante was now behind her, staring her down. She turned around and jumped slightly at how close he was. "Was last night bad or something?"

"No no! It was good…it's just…I feel a little guilty." She avoided his gaze and backed up so she was against the fridge.

"Because I'm Vergil's twin?" He moved closer and put his hands up against the fridge to block her in. Eila felt strange, like she was in danger, Dante had never acted this way and it frightened her.

"Y-yes…because I loved him and I'm sorry Dante…but I don't love you the same way. I love you as a friend…maybe even a brother. Last night…was a mistake." She shivered when Dante leaned in further, their faces so close. She looked at his eyes and saw that they were burning again, glaring at her.

"It wasn't a mistake, I know why you did it." He stroked her arm seductively. Not only was he acting strange, but his voice sounded weird as well, almost like he was being possessed.

"Dante, you're acting funny. Please stop." She tried to move away from him but he pushed hard on her shoulders, causing the fridge to shake and rattle.

"You are mine. No one else can have you. Especially not my brother." He kissed her passionately and she bit his tongue as hard as she could, causing him to recoil and push away from her.

"You will never have me! Bastard!" She focused her holy energy and backhanded him, causing his body to fly across the room. He hit the wall with a crack and fell to the floor, trying to catch his balance. Eila watched as he shook his head and looked at her in surprise.

"What the hell, Angel!" Dante wiped off some blood starting to drip down his face.

"What do mean 'what the hell'? You know what you fucking did!" She screeched at him but his face just grew with confusion.

"I didn't do shit! I was just reading a mag, minding my own business, and you fucking hit me!" Dante walked over to the sink and rinsed the blood out of his hair.

"No way…" She pulled him out of the sink and he looked at her in anger. "Tell me you remember what you just did to me!" She looked panicked.

"I didn't do anything to you! I was just sitting on the couch!" Dante was confused now, trying to understand the situation. He thought for a second. "Okay…Did I do something other than read a magazine on the couch?" He blinked at her and Eila looked like her heart gave out.

"You approached me. You asked about last night, pinned me against the fridge, told me that I was yours and not you brother's, then kissed me. I bit you, then hit you in the face. You don't remember any of that?" The devil gave her a bewildered look, almost not wanting to believe her.

"I did that?"

"Yup."

"How long ago?"

"Right before you hit the wall." They both stared at each other for a while before Dante groaned and ran his hand through his wet hair, accidentally slicking it back. He stopped and stared at her in horror.

"Holy fucking shit." He brought his hand down and looked at it accusingly. "It was him…" He brought his gaze to Eila's and she looked at him like he was crazy. "Ask me a question only Vergil would know the answer to!" Now Eila was convinced he was crazy.

"I am not doing this, you are being fucking cruel right now." She started to stomp away but he grabbed her hand firmly.

"Please!" Dante looked at the angel with begging eyes, she finally sighed and gave in.

"Okay, 'Vergil', where did our first kiss take place?"

"On a bed." Dante blinked and shivered slightly.

"That was an easy one. Okay…where did our first sexual encounter take place?"

"Bathroom." Dante shivered again and shook his head. Eila was starting to get creeped out.

"Good guess. Okay, this one you'll never get. On the day that we had our first kiss, what happened that day that was really embarrassing for me?" She smirked, already knowing she had won the game.

"You struck me, I pinned you down, then I pulled out my sword and started to-."

"OH MY GOD!" The angel pushed Dante as hard as she could, she just couldn't believe what was happening. "HOW THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING THAT?" The devil shook his head in disbelief.

"No clue, but when you ask me a question…the answer just pops up in my head. Oh by the way, I have that last one really engraved in my head now and…Vergil's a fucking freak. You don't spank a grown woman." He shook his head at the memory and Eila flushed a deep red. "He didn't even find it to be sexy, that's what's the weird part…"

"Okay enough! I don't need you to have all of his memories now, that's just going to make things weird between us and…what are you doing?" The angel stopped and watched as Dante squinted his eyes in concentration.

"Wow, I didn't expect Verge to be such a horn dog…and that instance in the library…hot stuff for sure." The devil smirked and Eila turned another shade of red.

"Which library?"

"The one with the candles and the moonlight, yeah…I think he liked that one a lot." Dante grinned devilishly and Eila gasped in horror.

"STOP IT! Those are private memories!" She shook the devil and he laughed hysterically.

"Oh no way, this is too rich. What else do you have to hide Verge?" When Dante was finally able to grab hold of a memory he lit up. "Oh ho ho…Apparently you give the best head in the world…"

"Stop stop stop stop STOP!" Eila hit the devil repeatedly and he laughed. Finally he gave up and raised his hands in the air in defeat.

"Okay okay, I'll stop, but if something random comes up don't blame me okay?" He chuckled and the angel glared. "So what the hell does this all mean anyways?" Dante walked over to his desk and took a seat.

"It probably means that Vergil's soul is still around, and he's occasionally possessing you and maybe using you as a memory bank for now…" Eila looked frustrated and sat on the desk.

"Okay, well…that doesn't explain why it's happening now rather than soon after he died. And I don't know if it's possession…I think it might just be his essence coming out in me…I dunno." He shrugged.

"Maybe he came out when we had sex…" Eila blinked and Dante nodded in agreement.

"That would make sense, but here's another strange thing…the only memories of his that I have are the ones with you in them. Nothing else."

"Maybe he stored those specific memories in you because he knew that I would be with you and everyone in the end."

"So does that mean he's storing other memories in other places? If so…why the hell would he do that?" The devil and the angel stared at each other for a while, coming to the same conclusion.

He's coming back.

**AN: A nice long chappie for you guys! hope you are enjoying it so far! Yay! PLEASE REVIEW! THANKIES!**


	3. Chasing Vergil

Eila stared at her cup of coffee, trying to decide on what to do about the situation at hand. Dante sat next to her on the couch, drinking a cup of his own.

"Weird, I usually don't like it black…"

"Vergil did." Eila answered immediately, sighing as she said it. The angel didn't know whether this was a godsend or a nightmare, she was completely torn and confused. She didn't know if she could handle this. "I think I should leave for a while…" She hung her head, as if she was admitting defeat.

"Why do you need to leave? Shouldn't this be a good thing?" Dante tried to make light of the situation.

"It's not good at all, if you do have Vergil's memories and feelings for me…it will just end up bad. You'll start acting the way he did when he was around me and eventually not be able to control yourself. I don't think I'd be able to take it. I would love it, but I would feel so incredibly guilty. I would go crazy Dante." She gave Dante a sad look then went back to her coffee. The devil finally nodded in agreement.

"I think you're right, plus it wouldn't be fair to Trish either." He nodded again. "I'll find out what I can, you can do the same. Let's just try to stay away from each other for a while." He turned to her and smiled genuinely. "Plus, sex with you was weird. It was like I was fucking my sister or something, but I just went through with it to make you happy I guess." He chuckled and Eila smiled in appreciation.

"I agree it was weird. Not so much during…but after the fact it's just awkward." She started laughing and he joined in. When the two finally settled down, they looked at each other with pained looks. "I'll pack tonight." Dante leaned over and hugged her tightly.

"We'll miss you." He broke the embrace and smiled. Eila looked away, broken hearted. Dante slicked his hair back and turned her chin to face him.

"What are you doing?" She frowned at him.

"Giving you something to remember Vergil by." He brought his face closer and she flinched. He stopped, then smiled. Then crossed his eyes. Then stuck out his tongue.

The angel laughed hysterically for a good hour after that.

She was finally packed; all she had was a backpack of her garments, some vital stars, some snacks, and a few gadgets to keep her scythe in good shape. The angel swung a leg over her motorcycle and readied her goggles.

"You've got everything you need?" Lady asked, she was obviously worried.

"I'll be fine, be back before you know it." Eila winked at her and she rolled her eyes. Dante and Trish walked up to her and gave one last hug. Trish patted the angel on the head and Eila swatted her away jokingly. Dante made the embrace last and whispered in her ear.

"I'll do what I can to figure this out. Just concentrate on training and find out what you can on you're end. Also, look for a guy named Enzo. He should be able to help you out." With that he gave her smack on the back and told her to get going. She started up the bike and it roared. "See ya later, Eila." Dante cockily added in her real name and she groaned.

"It's ANGEL you bastard!" She shouted at him then grinned. The gang waved and she was off, riding into the sunset.

* * *

Eila eventually found Enzo on the east coast of America. He was much older now but still in the supernatural business, and was looking for new muscle to hire. The angel took the job and did a fair share of demon hunting, relic hunting, and even was hired to help in a few exorcisms. She had spent a few years with Enzo, doing his dirty work and getting paid for it, but still nothing came up about Vergil; the angel felt like she had hit a dead end.

Today she sat in her apartment, waiting for the next big thing to happen. She had cabin fever and they had no business for days now. Finally her cell phone rang.

"Enzo, what do you have for me?" She smiled and waited for him to lay it on her.

"You sure do like hunting don't ya?" His Boston accent was thick and raspy. "Well just so happens that our little Dante did some work up in Fortuna a while back, turns out the reason he went there was because of a certain devil arm, one you might know very well."

"Yamato?" Eila almost dropped the phone.

"You got it! Turns out he let some kid named Nero keep the damn thing, now nobody knows where it went to. It just vanished." Enzo sounded frustrated.

"Guess I'm gonna have to go and meet this guy. No way I'm letting Yamato out of my grip." She smiled to herself, she had more hope then Enzo did.

"Angel, even if he did have it, I doubt he'd give it up!"

"Then I'll hurt him until he does."

"Guh…You know…sometimes you're a crazy bitch." Enzo sounded scared.

"Don't you know it, expect me to not come in for any other jobs, I'm heading straight for Fortuna after this call. Give me a ring if anything else comes up." Enzo acknowledged and she hung up the phone.

"I'm going to get that sword even if it kills me."

* * *

Eila had finally made it to the castle town of Fortuna; riding in on her bike she got strange looks from the townsfolk.

'Jeez, do these guys ever get out?' She looked at what they were wearing and felt like she was back in the middle ages. The people were adorned in white hooded cloaks and jackets, even the majority of the children were dressed that way. She shook off her discomfort and kept riding up the winding cobblestone streets, up until she reached what seemed to be a church. The angel parked her bike and hopped off, her heels clacking on the stone streets.

"Can I help you miss?" Eila turned around swiftly to find a woman with copper hair smiling at her. She was wearing a white modest dress and had a cute face, with a matching voice to boot.

"Well, aren't you cute? Ahem, can you direct me to a Mr. Nero please? It's important that I speak with him." The angel was trying to be professional, but couldn't contain the smile forming at her lips from how adorable this young woman was. The woman blushed and shifted uncomfortably, and then she regained composure and looked at the angel with all seriousness.

"What do you want Nero for?" The woman blinked and tried to stay strong. Eila sighed, seeing that this was going to be difficult to get her to back down.

"He has something that belonged to a person very important to me. Don't worry, I wish no harm to him, I would just like the item back." The angel shifted her weight and crossed her arms, waiting for an answer. The young woman finally nodded.

"Alright, I'm sure talking to him would be fine, but please keep your word." The woman showed the angel into the massive church, it was marble and quite beautiful. The stain glass windows were letting in colorful light that put Eila's heart at ease; little did anyone know that the angel actually enjoyed these types of structures thoroughly. The woman guided her to the front row and gestured to her to have a seat; Eila obliged and sat down, leaning back and looking carefree. "I'll go get him, please wait here." The woman bowed and took off.

The angel stared at the stain glass windows, feeling nostalgic. Her mind wandered to Vergil and how she was going to try to get him back, she missed him so much even after so much time had passed. She closed her eyes and imagined him there with her, standing in front of her just out of arms reach, smiling down at her genuinely. She sighed and almost felt herself coming to tears, but she kept her cool and just breathed; keeping his image burned in her mind. She was so engrossed by her thought that she didn't hear the echoing footsteps of two people.

"You awake, lady?" Eila opened her eyes to see a youth with white hair and burning blue eyes. She was shocked at how much he looked like Dante and Vergil. She blinked a few times and looked him up and down, he had a glowing right arm and it looked strangely familiar. He tapped his foot in irritation waiting for her to answer, but she just kept staring at him like she had seen a ghost. "Ugh, Kyrie. This broad's a kook, why did you let her in?" He glared at the angel before returning his gaze to the young woman.

"She seemed nice, she just wanted to talk to you." She blinked and looked away in shame.

"I'm not crazy, and my name's not lady. It's Angel. You just look very familiar." She noticed the man looked more like Vergil than he did Dante. This made her feel uneasy. "You look like a man, that I cared about very much." She averted her eyes in sadness. Nero sighed and relaxed a little, figuring out that she wasn't actually nuts.

"The guy you mentioned, is it Dante son of Sparda?" He smirked and the angel looked up at him with an emotionless face.

"Nope, Vergil son of Sparda." Nero gave her a raised eyebrow, then looked at his hand quizzically. Eila stood up and approached him, he flinched when she lifted up his hair to get a better look at his face. "It's uncanny…you look more like him then his own twin brother." She tilted her head and he swatted her hand away. Kyrie shifted slightly in the background, obviously uncomfortable with how close the angel was to Nero. The angel finally backed down and took a step back to relieve some tension.

"I heard he's not among the living anymore, hasn't been for a long time. How do you know him?" He was almost glaring at Eila now, growing suspicious by the second. The angel raised her arms above and behind her head and smiled.

"I'm older than you think, and if you want to know the dirty details I'll give it to you straight." Her grin turned into a smirk and he gave her a confused look. "Vergil and I were lovers. Passionate ones at best." She winked and both Nero and Kyrie shifted uncomfortably, looking around trying to brush off the comment. The devil finally straightened his collar and cleared his throat. 'Wow, that was a typical Vergil move. He looks just like him too, and somehow I feel as if Vergil's presence is here with us. They have to be connected somehow.'

"You're looking for an item that belonged to him, right?" Nero's voice was stern and cold, it sent shivers down Eila's spine.

"Yup, and you know EXACTLY what and where it is. Please hand it over and I'll be out of your pretty snow white hair." She cockily placed her hands on her hips, waiting for a response. The devil glared at her with his burning gaze and pouted slightly, the angel just wanted to run up and kiss that frown right off of his mouth. 'What the hell am I thinking? He's not Vergil so get over it Eila.' Finally the devil shook his head in disagreement.

"No way, Dante told me it was one a key to the demon word, I can't let it fall into the wrong hands." Nero smirked and shrugged, almost like he was enjoying not giving it up. This, however, did not frustrate the angel. She knew it would a take a while to get it, but now she was seeing that it might just take a lifetime for her to gain his trust.

"Hmm…Well since Yamato might be a key for something different now, I guess I'll have to stick around until I gain your trust. I promised your girlfriend over there not to hurt you and I will keep that promise, but I'm not leaving until that sword is in my hand, got it?" Eila smiled and the devil looked like he was shaking with rage, meanwhile Kyrie was blushing madly at being called his girlfriend.

"You can't do that! I will kick you out by force if I have to!" Suddenly his arm started glowing brightly, and rushed towards her. She blocked the attack with ease, not even moving from her stance.

"Dude, chill out, your just going to have to deal with it. I told you I'm not leaving till I get what I came for, and I'm being awfully sweet by not fighting back." She gently pushed him away from her and he grunted in surprise at her strength. She smirked and kept pushing him back with just one hand. He attempted to shoot her with his gun and she tilted her head just in time to miss getting shot in the skull. "Well aren't you a spicy one? You know, naughty boys like you should be thoroughly punished." She jumped away from him and landed on one of the church pews. Nero growled at her and pulled out his broadsword, cutting down the pews like paper.

"Get out! I'm never going to give it to you!" He finally reached her and summoned her scythe, blocking his attack. He concentrated her holy power and blasted him back, his arm in particular burning at the slightest contact from the force. He growled and his body started to glow a light blue. Eila raised an eyebrow curiously. 'Is he going to trigger? Does he have that ability?' She watched in shock as a transparent blue being formed behind him.

Her heart skipped a beat.

"Vergil…" She dropped her scythe and lost her balance, landing ungracefully on her feet, still keeping eye contact with being behind Nero. The young devil glared at her and approached her, his eyes glowing a vicious red color. When he closed the distance between them his trigger grabbed her by the neck and held her above him, she grunted in pain but lost all will to do anything. She could clearly see that the being strangeling her was Vergil's devil trigger, Nelo Angelo; her heart was beating so fast she thought it was going to explode.

Eila tried to make out words but couldn't get them out; meanwhile Nelo Angelo tightened his grip and raised Yamato, ready to end her life. Kyrie screamed in the background, telling Nero to stop and put the angel down. He didn't listen, just as Nelo Angelo was about to strike down, the angel got her voice.

"VERGIL!" She screamed out and he stopped dead. There was no sound. Dead silence. Eila felt her vision start to go from the lack of oxygen, but she wanted to hold on and keep looking at the devil she loved so dearly. She unconsciously summoned her wings and they spread out in a cry for life, they were blackened from the love she and Vergil once shared. The blue devil dropped her in shock, and flew back into Nero's body in retreat. The angel shed a few tears before officially blacking out.

Nero trembled, he had never felt so many emotions run through his body all at once, and none of them belonged to him. They belonged to Nelo Angelo, and he was officially scared to the point of tears.

* * *

It was dark, and the moon was shining into a foreign room she had never been in before. The angel looked around and saw she was in a guest bedroom. She felt her neck; it was definitely bruised. She put her hand to her chest and gripped the nightgown she was wearing, it was a modest white nightgown that was soft to the touch, but this wasn't why she was holding onto it so tightly. Eila felt like she was falling, so many emotions running through her that she felt like her mind was crashing. She began to cry.

"You're really here, but I can't reach you can I?" She sobbed and gripped the sides of her head, frustrated. "Every time I'm with you, you just slip through…I can't do this Vergil, my heart can't take it! I need you back, now." Her tears were streaming thoroughly, never halting, just a continuous flow of sadness, longing, pain, and regret.

"Calm down, I'm right here." Eila's head shot up, finding out now that she wasn't alone.

"Who's there?" She threw off the blankets covering her and readied herself for battle. She heard a groan of annoyance in the corner of the dark room.

"Take a wild guess." The presence shifted and walked into the light, she saw it was Nero.

"Nero. You should know better than to spy on a woman, you some kind of pervert?" She quickly wiped away her tears and tried to act tough. "And I wasn't talking to you anyways. I was just…"

"Enough, Eila. I'm sorry I hurt you." He walked across the dark room and sat in a chair near the foot of her bed.

"You barely scratched me, it was Nelo Angelo who did your dirty work. Oh, and by the way, it's not Eila anymore it's Ang-." She stopped herself. 'I never told him my real name…' The angel looked at him in disbelief, his head was down so she couldn't see his face. "How the fuck do you know my real name?" She felt her heart racing again, his presence now was disturbing her.

"You truly don't recognize me? That's a little depressing." Nero looked up and revealed that his eyes were glowing bright red, proving he was in trigger, technically. "And here I thought you had missed me, guess I was wr-NGH!" Eila had jumped from the bed and tackled the youth, clinging to him for dear life.

"It's you! It's you! I'm dreaming! This can't be real!" She cried into his chest and he pet her head gently, trying to sooth her. "Vergil…" Eila whispered in relief.

"About time, and I really am sorry I hurt you. I…didn't recognize you…then everything came rushing back when you called to me. My apologies…" He leaned down and kissed the top of her head. She felt strange, his way of speech and actions were all correct…but his body and voice weren't the same, she tensed at the touch. "It's been so long. Too long. Please forgive me." He tiled her head and she looked into his burning red eyes, still feeling cautious.

"Vergil, is it really, truly you?" She blinked, revealing that adorable innocent look she thought she had lost years ago. "Why are you different now?" The young devil smiled sincerely and stroked her cheek.

"This is not my body…I can only use it for short periods of time." He looked pained now, something was bothering him. "You managed to bring back my remaining memories, and now I can fully possess my host. Little by little I've been able to become one with him and now I have the remaining pieces. My soul is now complete." Suddenly he looked irritated, something was wrong.

"What do you mean I brought the remaining pieces? I thought Dante had the memories of me inside him?" The young devil blinked in surprise at this, and looked at Eila closely. "What do you mean Dante had my memories? That was not my doing…I gave them to you." The angel blushed slightly and felt extremely nervous, the devil noticed and gave her a stern look.

"What are you hiding from me?"

"Nothing! You just don't worry about it. Ha ha…" He glared at her and felt that it was time to fess up. "I know how they transferred to him, but I really don't want to explain…"

"Too bad. I refuse to have secrets kept from me. Out with it." He grabbed her by the shoulders and forced her to make eye contact with him. She shuddered and tried wriggling away but he held her there, waiting for an answer. She caved.

"I slept with your brother!" She closed her eyes and waited for him to do something violent, but he just sat there staring at her.

"How many times?" He was calm but his eyes were on fire.

"Just once…and we weren't alone so…"

"Wait what?" The devil loosened his grip and looked at her quizzically. "What do you mean you weren't 'alone'?"

"As in there was another person with us, but don't worry it was a girl." For some reason she felt that would make the situation better but it didn't. His eyebrow twitched and he stood up, pacing the room. 'Aw crap, here we go.'

"Please don't tell me it was that whore, Trish." The youth slicked back his hair, and he looked spot on like a young Vergil. Eila gulped, and the young Vergil looked at her with a very pissed look. "Okay, so you slept with my brother and a woman who is identical to my mother. That's just…." His body shook slightly with rage.

"I'm really really really sorry! I was drunk and lonely and it was the anniversary of your death, it was just a bad day! I never did it again after that…" Her argument didn't help her much, his shaking had stopped but his glare did not. "You can hit me, if it'll make you feel better." She gave him an innocent look and he calmed down, trying to no longer make eye contact.

"So…what memories did Dante gain from that escapade?" He looked out the window, still pissed as all hell. Eila stood up and shifted her weight uncomfortably. "Answer me, Eila. What memories did he gain?" She stepped lightly towards the bed and sat down, taking a large breath.

"Everything."

"What is everything?"

"You should know what everything means…" He turned around to meet her gaze with all seriousness, Eila shivered at his violent demeanor. She finally sighed. "He has all of the memories, including the physical ones…in fact he actually got possessed and told me that I belonged to him and only him. Aaaaand he bit me…like you usually did. It was awkward." Eila shivered again and he put his left hand to the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"Did you even miss me, sounds like you've had plenty of fun while I was gone. I guess it's true when they say 'the mice will play while the cat's away'."

"I've been in mourning ever since you left! Even more since you died!" She stood up now and faced him head on. "I became a demon hunter in hopes of dieing in battle, to be with you! Because I knew that you would think suicide was weak!" She started hitting his chest. "EVERYTHING I DID WAS BECAUSE I MISSED YOU! AND SCREW YOU FOR LEAVING! YOU SELFISH FUCKING BASTARD!" She was screaming now, completely out of control, her wings suddenly sprung out and her punches started to become serious blows. The youth gabbed her arms and held them back firmly, Eila was screaming as her tears fell, and the devil embraced her tightly. "I…h-hate you…you did this…to me." She was shaking violently, tears still flowing as her breath would quiver. He sighed and rested his head on her shoulder.

"Please forgive me, Eila." He was no longer angry with her, he knew now that she would have tried to move on eventually, and this wasn't even really moving on. "I understand that you were trying to fill a void that I had selfishly made in your heart, I refuse to be angry about it for it is not my place anymore."

"The fuck it is!" She shouted at him, now returning his embrace. "That void will never go away and it will ALWAYS be yours, you can never be replaced. Not by Dante, not by Nero, not by ANYONE! I love you and only you and that's the way it will stay!" Before another word was spoken the youth grabbed her chin and forced his lips on her own, giving Eila a pleasant shock. She kissed him back with just as much passion and finally felt at peace. She had missed him, so much so that being with him now made her fear everything. She was afraid when the kiss would end, when his touch would desist, when his would spirit fade away, or if he would disappear completely. All these things caused her to cling to him when he tried to pull away, her lips begging his to stay just for a few more seconds. He finally broke it and breathed.

"Eila, you know I can't do much in this—" He was cut off by another kiss, she didn't care who's body it was, it could be the ugliest thing she had ever seen, as long as it had Vergil's soul in it she was fine. The devil tried breaking away again but gave in and placed her gently on the bed, her heart was pounding at the thought of finally being with him she almost couldn't contain herself. He was leaning down to kiss her when she pulled at him, throwing him onto his back on the bed. She swung a leg over and straddled him fiercely, unable to control herself now.

"Please don't stop me, Vergil." She leaned down and kissed him with as much passion as she could, allowing her tongue to explore his own. He kissed back thoroughly, losing himself in her lips. He bit down and tugged at her bottom lip, gaining a mewling sound from his angel. Finally she went to his neck and sucked, biting down occasionally and dragging her teeth. He bucked and groaned at the feeling, and Eila felt a hardness growing beneath her. She grinded her hips against his own and he moaned softly, holding onto her thighs so firmly that it hurt. The angel wanted to take him to that point, that moment where passion and love were the only things left in the world. She reached down to his pants and began undoing the buttons and zipper, he sighed waiting for that moment for her to grasp him. Eila reached in and grabbed his member.

"Don't go any further!" The devil cried out and she looked up, finding him to no longer be Vergil. Nero was blushing a deep red and shifted uncomfortably, he tried clearing his throat but only found it to be unhelpful. " Ngh….please remove your hand…please." Eila blinked and nodded, letting go and pulling her hand out of his pants. He gave a sigh of relief and wiped the sweat from his forehead.

"Were you…did you…uh…I don't know how to ask this…" She laughed slightly at the awkward moment, but was hurting deep down that she couldn't be with her love.

"Yeah, I was there for the whole thing. I also FELT the whole thing." He blushed even further and Eila laughed for real this time.

"Well then why didn't you let us continue? You could have had a perfectly good explanation to your girlfriend." She laughed hard and he looked away.

"I'm….saving myself." He adjusted his hair so that it was back down and hanging in his face. The angel had to keep herself from laughing at that one. 'A guy who acts like a total punk wants to save himself for marriage. That's rich.' She swung her leg to get off the poor thing, and seated herself next to him.

"Is he still there?" She suddenly felt empty, not having Vergil's presence with her anymore.

"Yup, and he's kinda pissed that I stopped him, but he understands why." Nero gave a chuckle. "By the way, he says he loves you and that he hopes to be with you again soon. Also he says that…uh….I dunno if I want to repeat that part." The devil looked away from Eila, almost too shy to look at her. The angel giggled, figuring it was probably something perverted.

"He can hear me right?"

"Yes."

"And he feels what you feel?"

"Uh…yes?" Eila leaned over and kissed Nero deeply, he didn't move or kiss back, but he allowed it to happen nonetheless. She finally broke it and looked at him deeply, he shivered slightly and had the most innocent face she had ever seen.

"I love you too." She backed away and pushed off the bed, walking over towards the window. She looked down at her nightgown and groaned. "I'd rather be wearing a potato sack than this black lacquered table." Nero raised an eyebrow at her, extremely confused.

"Say what?"

"Ugh…it means it's dated. And not in a good way." She sighed and went to a chair that held her satchel that she had brought with her. 'huh, they must have brought it up from the bike, how sweet.' She rummaged through it and found and oversized black t-shirt.

"I'm not saying that either, god when did you become such a pervert?" Nero growled to himself and Eila started to change, not bothering that he was sitting right there. "Do you two have any morals? Fucking shit!" He turned around with a scowl on his face. Eila giggled and she heard him growl again. "I'm not doing that, get your own body." When she was finally dressed she hopped back on the bed and hugged Nero from behind.

"What did he want you to say?" She grinned happily, awaiting a reply. Nero shifted uncomfortably.

"He said you would look better naked, and then when I turned around he got pissed. I hate this." Nero sighed and Eila rested her head on his shoulder.

"Just leave then, then you don't have to deal with sending me messages." She hugged him a little tighter and he shifted again.

"I kinda owe him…actually I owe him a lot. He gave me power to defeat something very evil and protect Kyrie. So this is actually a favor. Although, I never agreed to some of the perverted shit you guys do, it's just weird." He groaned again and the angel kissed his neck lightly, he shivered and leaned away from her. "Do you have to do that?"

"Yup, or I'll break down and cry. Pretty sure you don't want that happening." She smiled and nuzzled into his shoulder, he growled slightly. "It's been twenty years now…since I've seen him, and I can't even technically 'see' him. He's still so far away from me." Her fingers gripped his shirt, trying to hold onto what she could. "Vergil, I missed you so much, why did you leave me that day? I could have protected you…from that monster Mundus. If I was stronger…I could have…." She started to cry softly.

"He says that he left you there because he didn't want you to get hurt, he had a feeling he would die that day and he wanted you to live on. Unfortunately he didn't die but became enslaved. Then finally Dante killed him and his soul was released into the world, and he found me, and used me as host, giving me more and more power throughout the years. He says there was nothing you could have done, even if you were as strong as you are now, he still would have made that same decision. Just to keep you safe. Phew that was deep." Nero took a few breaths after his speech. Eila dried her tears and crawled around to sit in front of the devil .

"Vergil, when you get a body of your own…I'm going to slap you, and don't you dare say you'll punish me for it…cause you deserve it for being such an idiot." She glared at Nero to get the point across and he had a number of emotions run through his face.

"Okay…he's insulted, angry, and excited. He says he wont hold back if you slap him. Apparently, he can't wait till he's back in his body…and I hope he doesn't tell me why." Nero rolled his eyes and Eila giggled, then she remembered the face that Dante made before she left the Devil May Cry and laughed a little harder. 'Oh…that's right!'

"Vergil, why did Dante gain those memories? I mean I get how it happened, by why?" She blinked and Nero shifted uncomfortably again, apparently he heard all about her little affair and he already knew Dante and Trish so it was awkward.

"He says it was probably because he is his twin. The memories were supposed to go to Vergil, but the memories confused Dante for Vergil. Although, that would only make sense if you were thinking of Dante as Vergil at the time of transfer…" Nero blinked and blushed slightly. "Uh, he's asking if you pretended Dante was him….during the act…" He blinked again and Eila sighed.

"It was sort of inevitable for me to NOT think of him, and not because he's your twin either."

"He wants to know what you mean by that."

"God you need all the dirty details don't you?"

"Apparently he does." Nero rolled his eyes again and crossed his arms, Eila almost did the same thing. She finally sighed and gave in, battles were always short with Vergil, simply because it only took him minutes to win.

"He…. slicked his hair back…on purpose. He wanted to make me happy since I was so depressed, and it kind of worked. I believed I was with you again, and I was happy. But then it ended and I knew I couldn't settle for a 'false' Vergil, it was stupid of me to think that it would make me feel any better. So I left and searched for whatever I could of you, then I found out that Yamato was here and I knew it would have held a piece of you…so I came to claim it." She sighed and laid back down, hoping that he would repossess Nero and come to cuddle with her. Almost as if answering her prayers, Nero laid beside her and wrapped his arms around her protectively.

"This is from him, okay? Don't take it the wrong way…" He sighed and Eila smiled, resting her head on his chest.

"I understand, by the way…when can I see him again? Er…talk to him one on one?" She groaned and hid her face in his shirt, getting her point across was tiring.

"Tomorrow, I don't think I can trust him with my body tonight." The youth shifted slightly at the recent memory, and Eila smiled at his innocent reactions.

"Will you stay with me then? I want to be as close to him as I can for now, just until I'm asleep." She clung to him and he nodded, petting her head softly; allowing her to fall into a sweet slumber.

For the first time since Vergil had left, she was truly happy.


	4. Split Personality

Nero awoke that morning next to the blonde angel who was still sleeping soundly. He sighed and scratched his head, trying to figure out what he was going to do.

"_You should give it to her_." Vergil's voice echoed through the youth's mind.

'**Yeah and how am I supposed to protect Kyrie if you're gone? I love someone too, ya know?**' Nero felt irritation rise in him, but it was not a feeling coming from him.

"_It was my power to begin with_." The blue devil sounded angry now, he didn't like things to not go his way.

'**Too bad. You chose me as you're fucking piggy bank, I require interest.**' Nero smirked on the outside, feeling his thoughts were perfectly worded. He felt that alien emotion again, almost a sense of disgust in the other devil.

"_Don't challenge me boy, I can overcome you whenever I wish. It was just easier to have you be lenient to me, but if I have to be forceful I will_." Vergil was being serious.

'**Try it, I dare you.**' Nero felt confident that the other devil was bluffing.

"_I'm waiting for the perfect moment_." The blue devil sounded sure.

'**Pfft! Yeah right**.' Nero was done with this conversation and sat up, leaving the warmth of the angel behind. He stood up and walked to the door, preparing to leave.

"_What are you doing?_" Vergil's voice broke the silence.

'**I'm going to go find the girl I would have rather slept with last night, you can just deal with it. We'll see Angel later.**' Nero smirked and the blue devil growled with disproval, they both knew that this fight would be going on all day.

* * *

Kyrie ran up to Nero and hugged him from behind, squeezing him as tight as she could. The youth turned around and smiled down at her, then proceeded to steal a kiss from her lips. Vergil stayed silent for the time being and it made Nero a little uneasy.

"What's wrong?" Kyrie was looking at him worriedly; the youth hadn't even noticed that they broke the kiss.

"Ah, nothing. Just got lost in your insane beauty." He winked and she giggled.

"_Nice lie, Casanova_." Vergil grumbled and Nero smirked. '**Wow, it's not like you to use sarcasm, I must have really pissed you off.**' The youth chuckled inwardly and Vergil stayed silent.

"I missed you last night, usually you come and talk to me before bed." Kyrie pouted and broke his train of thought. He scratched his head nervously and tried to think of something to say.

"I was…busy last night, but we can talk now if you like." He smiled genuinely and she nodded in agreement. They walked together down the halls of the church, they had moved in after they had rebuilt the damaged parts and kept it tidy for the masses. Life had been relatively relaxing, with the exception of Nero having to go out and do some hunting here and there, but the demons were now few and far between.

They finally reached Kyrie's room and stepped inside, closing the door firmly behind them. "So, what's up?"

"How soon…can we get married?" Kyrie sat on the bed and blushed nervously, looking around to avoid the Nero's gaze. He was shocked at her words and took a seat next to her on her bed.

"We can get married whenever you like, why do you want to get married so soon?" He gasped when she embraced him suddenly, holding on tightly.

"I'm ready, to take that next step in our relationship, Nero." She looked up at him and he blushed violently, knowing exactly what she was talking about. "I've been ready for a while, but you just seem so set on marrying me before we do anything. I want to prove how much I love you." She pecked him on the lips before looking deep into his eyes. His heart was racing, he didn't know what to do.

"Kyrie…" He spoke her name just above a whisper, wanting to convey his wants and needs to her, but felt it was cruel to do that to a woman so pure. He wanted to make sure they were in wedlock before the act, he wanted to keep her dignity. Suddenly, he heard a chuckle in the back of his mind.

"_My turn_." Nero gripped his head in pain as he felt his control leaving him, like he was being forced back and watching from afar. He heard Kyrie shriek worriedly at him, but he couldn't answer, he was too far away. '**Shit!**'

"I'm alright, Kyrie. It's just…your words really bring out the devil in me." Vergil had taken over the young devil's body and laughed inwardly.

"**DAMN YOU, VERGIL!**" Nero screamed in his mind as the blue devil chuckled.

"_You should have just given Yamato to Eila. This never would have happened if you weren't so naïve._" Vergil laughed again, feeling a great triumph.

"**You better not fucking touch her! Or I'll kill you!**" Nero growled viciously and the blue devil just smirked, showing it on the young devil's face. Kyrie blushed at him, she almost looked uneasy.

"Nero…" She shifted her legs in wanting, but her expression was one of uncertainty. The youth inched closer to her and placed his hands on her thighs, his red eyes gazing into hers lustfully. She tensed at the touch.

"**STOP THIS NOW!**" Nero screamed.

"Do you still want me, Kyrie? Do you want me to fulfill your darkest desires?" He stroked her thigh sensually, keeping his burning gaze. Kyrie shivered and whimpered at the touch, almost begging him to continue. He moved his hands to her hips and closed the space between their bodies, crashing his mouth into hers and kissing her feverishly.

"**STOP TOUCHING HER! STOP IT! VERGIL!**" Nero was trying so hard to take control but to no avail, Vergil was too strong for him.

"_Promise to set me free and I will desist._" The blue devil smiled and it showed on the youth's lips. Kyrie wrapped her arms around him and furthered the kiss, causing Nero to grow more frightened than before. "_She wants it, and I wont hesitate to make her a woman. Only you can stop it, just give me my freedom and this will all go away._" Vergil waited for an answer, when one didn't come he began moving his hands to the hem of her dress and snaking them up her legs.

"**I'LL DO IT! Just stop please!**" Nero caved and Vergil stopped his advances immediately, pulling away from Kyrie and removing himself from the bed in an instant. Nero breathed a sigh of relief.

"Ah! Nero…why did you stop?" She pouted and crossed her arms in disappointment. The devil smirked and slicked back his hair.

"Forgive me, I have deceived you. I am not Nero." He leaned against the wall and looked at his demon arm, examining it. Kyrie tilted her head and looked at him confused. "I am Vergil, I'm just using Nero's body for the time being. Anyways, I need you to do me a favor."

Kyrie was dumbfounded, she didn't know if this was a joke or if it was for real, but after looking at him for a while and studying his mannerisms she knew that this man was not the Nero she loved and adored. She maneuvered off the bed and blushed deeply, extremely embarrassed.

"…What's the favor?" She blushed again and avoided looking at the devil. Vergil noticed her discomfort and tried to put on a gentle face, although this was somewhat difficult for him due to the fact that he was a cold person naturally, but over the years he had grown to care for Kyrie. Not as a lover would, but more as a friend or brother. He blamed Nero for this.

"Nero has agreed to set me free, which means that I will no longer be his devil trigger, and his demonic arm will cease to exist. I want you to make sure he goes through with it. He has reservations against my leaving, and I don't want him to go against his word."

"**You bastard!**" Nero growled.

"_I'm just gathering some 'interest', and I wont leave you with nothing. I will grant you some of my power to keep you and Kyrie safe, I am not completely unforgiving._" Vergil spoke calmly and Nero finally settled down, leaving Vergil to finish up his conversation with Kyrie.

"Is it because of Angel that you're leaving?" Kyrie looked at him with sad eyes and the devil questioned them, wondering if the reason she was sad was because he was leaving or something else entirely. Nero was wondering the same thing.

"Partly, why do you ask?" The youth looked at his arm and noticed how similar it was to Nelo Angelo. Vergil almost felt a pang of guilt rush through him from cursing Nero to become a demon, even though it was somewhat inevitable since he was already a part of the Sparda bloodline, but he felt that tiny inkling of the emotion rise in him. Only for a moment though, before he snuffed it out. He looked up at Kyrie and her eyes were ones of sorrow, he was still confused as to why they looked that way.

"She said you two were lovers once, and I could tell just by the look in her eyes when she saw you during that battle…how you were so important to her. My heart ached for her, it must have been a really long time since she had seen you." She blushed and looked away from him. "It's sort of like, a sad love story…I'd like it if you were together again." She nodded at her answer and smiled. Vergil looked at her in surprise; she pitied their situation and wanted him and Eila to be together. This was comforting to him, to have someone on his side for once, someone besides Eila. He approached Kyrie and stopped inches in front of her, grabbing both sides of her head gently.

"Thank you for understanding." He leaned down and kissed her forehead, receiving a vicious growl from Nero.

"_Relax, it's just a form of thanks nothing more._" He broke away from her and smiled genuinely. She smiled back and laughed slightly. Nero was still angry about the contact between them and Vergil could feel it thoroughly, but he ignored it.

"So how do we separate you from Nero?" She blinked at him innocently; it was a face that Eila had also shared with him many a time, and it made his heart ache slightly.

"I will concentrate all of my essence into Yamato, once that has been completed all that's left is to give the sword to Eila." He nodded at this and Kyrie looked at him confused.

"Who's Eila?" She tilted her head and he remained neutral, although he was confused as to why his lover had changed her name in the first place.

"Angel. She changed her name…why she did that I do not know, but that is not the point. If you hand over Yamato to her she will be able to do the rest. I don't know if we'll ever be able to find my body, but at the very least I will be with her. Fighting beside her." He really didn't mean to add that romantic bit at the end, but it got a good response from Kyrie. From the look on her face it seemed she was enthusiastic about bringing the two 'lovers' together again.

"**Cute love story, bro. Way to get my girlfriend to help you. Real clever.**" Nero was being sarcastic. Vergil almost chuckled inwardly.

"_Sadly it's how I feel, and I am not trying to exploit her if that is what you are thinking. I just require her assistance to ensure my freedom. No hard feelings, 'bro'_." Vergil smirked and it showed on the youth's face yet again.

"What's that look for?" Kyrie laughed a little at the smug look on her love's face. Vergil snapped out of his thoughts and chuckled slightly.

"Just talking to Nero, he's not happy about the situation. He was quite furious when I touched you, but it was necessary to convince him to let me go. Although, I would never do anything to harm your safety." He gave a half smile and the woman smiled back, she was relaxed and in a happy state. "I will take my leave now, please make sure Nero goes through with his word." With that being said, he allowed Nero to take control.

"Ugh! DAMN HIM!" The youth growled and became furious, clenching his fists and clenching his teeth.

"Nero, it's okay. I understand why he did it and you should too." She put her hands on her hips and stared him down with all seriousness. He ignored the look and growled.

"He's too dangerous to be let out into the world! Damnit Kyrie, did you not see what he did to you?" His demon arm was glowing and pulsing madly, it looked like he was loosing control. Kyrie glared at him and slapped him hard across the face.

"NERO! Stop it right now! He seems like an honest man, just let him go and live his life with the person he loves! Wouldn't you want someone to do that for you if you were in this situation? Don't be cruel! Vergil has endured enough pain and suffering, and so has Angel!" Her glare never faltered and Nero suddenly felt guilty. He felt what it was like to be trapped in a body and have someone else have control of it, not being able to speak, touch, or hold the person you loved the way you wanted too. It was hell. He felt the stinging of his cheek and sighed in surrender.

"I'm sorry Kyrie. I was being selfish."

"Damn right you were! Now do as he says and let them be together!" She pointed to the door as if telling him to get his butt out there and do what he needed to do. Nero sighed and hung his head, shuffling out of the room and into the hall. He gasped when he felt a forceful push on his back. "Keep moving!" Kyrie barked at him and he did as he was told.

"_This really isn't how I would usually say this but…you're whipped_." Nero could hear Vergil almost chuckle at him.

"**Yeah yeah…fuck you too dude**."

**AN: Oh my god, I LOVE MAKING VERGIL USE SLANG TERMS! I just imagine them coming out of his purty mouth and AAAAH hawt hawt hawt. Although slang really isn't his style I just decided to throw it in there for shits and giggles. Well this will be the sort of the end of Vergil being in Nero's body, but where he goes next will be awesome. WOO BODY HOPPING! lolz okay phew PLEASE REVIEW! THANKIES! P.S. sorry the chappie was so short, just felt like I HAD to update this asap. Dunno why lmao.**


	5. Wet Dream

The preparations were complete, all that was left was for Nero to give her Yamato and she would be on her way. Eila sat on a church pew and waited for the young devil to arrive, she was shocked when he and Kyrie approached her and were willing to give her the item she desired. They explained that Vergil's being would be transferred to the sword and would no longer be kept inside Nero's body, but she wondered if she would still be able to talk to him even though he was no longer in a humanoid host. She heard footsteps approaching her and she turned around to see an irritated Nero and an extremely pleased Kyrie.

"Is it done?" She stood up and approached them, her heart was racing with anticipation.

"Yeah, just a warning though, he's a bitch to wield." Nero outstretched his arm containing Yamato. Eila gazed at the sword lovingly and admired it's beauty; the midnight lacquered sheath still had it's golden ribbon tied around it. She reached and delicately touched the white and black silk of the handle, running down to its gold hilt. The young devil blushed slightly at how she was touching the sword, it looked almost sensual and romantic. "Just take the damn thing!" He shoved it towards her and opened his hand to drop it, she quickly caught it and glared at him.

"Well SORRY, didn't know it was a hassle to fucking hold." She unsheathed the katana and swung it around with precision, her swordplay was almost perfect now due to the many years of practice. She should thank Dante later for helping her to hone her skills.

"_We're going to see my brother?_" Eila shrieked at the sudden voice in her head and dropped the sword, having it clang and clatter on the ground. Nero and Kyrie looked at her in question as she shivered and held herself.

"What the fuck was that! Was that Vergil?" She eyed the sword and Nero burst out into laughter.

"Sucks doesn't it? He told me if you hold Yamato from now on he can invade your consciousness, in other words, he can talk to you and read your thoughts. Lucky for you if you just stop touching the sword he can't talk to you or read your mind." Nero grinned wide and chuckled, enjoying the situation fully now. Eila said nothing while she stared at the sword now lying on the ground, almost as if she were waiting for the voice to come back. Finally she collected herself and regrasped the handle, holding it firmly in her hand.

"_Did I scare you?_" Vergil chuckled and Eila smiled, happy to finally hear his beautiful and sexy voice. "_My voice it sexy is it?_"

"GAH! He really can read my mind! Son of a bitch!" She growled and everyone in the room laughed, Nero's voice was the loudest. She assumed it was because he had to carry Vergil around for a while, and deal with him being present in his conscious day and night.

"Well, at least you two are together now. I wish nothing but happiness for you." Kyrie approached Eila and held her empty hand, squeezing it lightly with good wishes. The angel appreciated the gesture and smiled in thanks to her. She really was happy to be with Vergil, even though he didn't have a body, just being able to talk to him whenever she pleased was enough. She had missed him so terribly that life meant nothing to her without him being there. Now that he was back, even in the form he was in, she was truly happy.

"_I am glad to be back as well. Forgive me for causing you sadness and pain, I will try to make up for my mistake as best I can._" Eila shivered at the voice penetrating her mind, it was going to take a while to get used to.

"Do you have to answer my thoughts all the time? It's kind of creepy." She spoke out loud and Nero laughed again, which caused a glare to shoot from Kyrie. The young devil stopped and shrugged.

"You two should get going, I need to get back to hunting and you're a distraction." Kyrie huffed at him and he gave her a classic devilish smile. Eila finally sheathed Yamato and strapped him to her back, she felt a strange sensation coming from the sword.

"_You look good, I see you've changed your image_." She heard Vergil echo in her head and she shivered yet again, getting a chuckle from the devil.

'I changed my look when I found out you died.' The angel followed Nero and Kyrie out of the church.

"_Why did you do that?_" This made Eila look up at the sky, it was filled with luscious pinks and reds from the now setting sun. Her heart ached slightly from the memories of years ago, the day she had found out he had died was the worst day of her entire existence.

'I didn't want to be that innocent girl anymore, in fact a part of me died with you that day. I regretted not being able to save you, so I tried to become stronger and more mature. It was one of the many ways I mourned for you.' Her eyes started to grow hazy from tears trying to force themselves out, but she held them back.

'When I became the person I had strived to be, it wasn't enough. It didn't bring you back to life. I lived every day feeling hopeless and empty, it turned me into a cold and emotionless person.' Her heart hurt, the memories were growing almost to hard to handle. Even with Vergil being with her in that moment, she still couldn't hold him or cry onto his chest like she wanted to.

"_Seems we have much more in common than I thought. We tend to cope the same way when we lose something or someone we care about. I would never wish that pain on anyone, especially you. Please forgive me, Eila._" His voice was tender and crystal clear, echoing throughout her whole body, she felt his guilt pulsing through her and her breath quivered. The angel could tell he was speaking the truth.

'Later, I can't do this now. When we are completely alone, then we can talk about this.' She sighed trying to regain composure, then finally she noticed that Kyrie and Nero were staring at her.

"Uh…"

"It's alright, we decided to just let you guys talk for a bit." Kyrie smiled, she was obviously happy that the two 'lovers' were reunited.

"Ah…thank you." Eila smiled and walked over to her motorcycle; she swung a leg over and adjusted her goggles.

"If you ever find that asshole a body, you guys should come and visit. I'd like to see what he looks like without that creepy devil body." He grinned wide and Eila could hear Vergil groan in annoyance, to be referred to as 'that asshole' pissed him off to no end. The angel snickered and smiled just as big.

"Will do! Oh, and Nero, make sure to keep you're woman satisfied alrighty?" Eila laughed as both Nero and Kyrie looked at each other in a deep blush. She laughed again then kick started the motor to her bike. It roared when she revved the gas, causing the wheels to squeal as she zoomed down the cobblestone road. The angel almost ran over a few pedestrians as she hooted and hollered through the city, reaching the edge of the town she kicked up the speed and rode off into the countryside.

"_You seem to be in a good mood_." Vergil huffed, he was still angry about being called an asshole.

'I'm just glad you're back; actually, I'm more then glad. I'm ecstatic!' She smiled happily as she drove on, the sun setting in the distance was giving her a red glow. She could have swore she 'felt' him smile, right now life was perfect and nothing was going to bring her down.

"_So, where are we going?_" The devil sounded better now, almost happy.

'To my place, it'll take a full night to get there, but once we do we can just relax for a few days and figure stuff out.' She nodded to herself in agreement.

"_We are not going to Dante's shop then_." He sounded almost disappointed.

'Why would you want to go there? You hate your brother.'

"_I don't HATE him, I just don't like him. That's beside the point; I have a feeling that we need to go there rather soon. Something is calling to me_." Vergil sounded serious, and this worried Eila slightly. She wondered if he would disappear again, leaving her forever in this world alone. The bike started to slow and she started to swerve for no reason. "_EILA! PAY ATTENTION!_" The devil screamed and she focused immediately, regaining control of the bike and continuing on her way.

"Sorry…" She spoke out loud this time, barely realizing that she did so.

"_I wont leave you so don't worry, I swear this to you. Just concentrate on getting home now._" He sighed and she felt guilty, she didn't mean for it to happen, it was just that she was so afraid of losing him.

They barely spoke the rest of the way home.

* * *

"Ugh! Finally!" Eila plopped on her bed in her tiny apartment, enjoying the cushiony feel after a whole night and almost a full day of riding. She felt herself growing weary just at the feel of her pillow against her head. "Vergil, I can hardly keep my eyes open." She breathed deeply.

"_Nice place, small, but nice. Are you going to go to sleep?_" The devil sounded emotionless as usual.

"Yup…sorry but I kind of have to…" She felt herself drifting, her body growing heavier by the moment.

"_I'll see you there_."

"….what….?" Before she could get an answer she was out. Falling deeper and deeper into sleep.

She was in the woods again, beautiful bright and green. It had the small meadow in the center filled with wildflowers, and cottonwood seeds drifting gently through the air. She looked down to see that she was wearing a white lolita dress this time, with a red sash and red ribbons in her hair.

"Why do I always have to be dressed like this?" She turned around to see Vergil sitting in the middle of the meadow, twirling a blue flower in his hand. "Ah! Vergil!" She skipped over to him and sat next to him in the grass, he turned his gaze to her and looked her up and down.

"You look nice, do you have this dress in the real world?" He smiled and she gave him a confused look. "This is a dream. I've merely invaded your consciousness."

"You're acting funny." She blinked and tilted her head, Vergil smiled again at the look.

"You dream about me often? I must always be on your mind then if that's the case." He laid back and enjoyed the sunlight, his white hair shined almost blindingly. Eila noticed that everything felt more real then before, she knew it was a dream , but it also felt so incredibly real. She indulged in the moment and snuggled close to Vergil, laying her arm on his chest and holding him tight.

"Don't fade away this time…you always do in my dreams." She sighed and nuzzled into his shoulder. The devil gently pushed her back and positioned himself to hover over her, gazing deeply into her violet eyes.

"A lot like old times, I missed those days with you. Days of warmth and affection…" He stroked her cheek with a feather like touch, and she shivered. "Happiness, and passion." He leaned down and kissed her so softly she could have cried. In reaction, she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close to her, opening her mouth and inviting him in. His kiss was cool and sensual; they danced in each other's mouths happily. The kiss alone was enough to bring warmth to pleasure bearing regions, and her excitement grew more as the moment lasted. Vergil finally broke the kiss and looked down at her with love in his eyes. Eila had never seen him look or act so tender before, and this actually shocked her. "Is something wrong?" He smiled tenderly.

"You're just being so…gentle and kind. It's not like you to be this way." She blushed and turned away, he was making her feel so innocent and childish; a feeling she hadn't felt in a long time.

"Would you prefer me to be rough with you?" He grinned devilishly and tickled her. She shrieked and wriggled, trying to get away from his grasp.

"S-stop! Ha! Stop!" She giggled and screamed as he continued; as much as she hated being tickled she was enjoying the moment. He stopped and rolled with her until she was on top straddling him. He sighed and gazed at her lovingly again, resting his hands on her hips. His gaze made her blush and she shifted slightly, almost as if she wanted to get off.

"No you don't." He sat up and held her firmly against him, his face only a hair's width away. "I've waited so long for this moment, don't go just yet." Vergil snaked his hands up her dress and found that she wasn't wearing any undergarments. Eila gasped when cool hands grabbed her backside and stroked her thighs, she never knew that in her dreams she wasn't wearing panties.

"You're hands are cold!" She shivered at the touch but enjoyed it thoroughly. The devil smirked and pressed his lips against her collarbone, kissing softly up towards her neck rather than down.

"What can I say? You're skin is too warm, but it's still just as soft as I remember." His breath blew on her neck and she shook, he was so real, everything felt so real. She felt his hands shifting beneath her and she gasped, but it didn't feel like he was aiming to touch her heat.

"What are you doing?" Eila breathed huskily. Vergil let out a slight laugh at her, but it was breathy and lustful.

"I didn't even bother asking, my apologies…" He laid back and breathed in the smell of fresh flowers, trying to calm himself down. The angel looked down and saw that he had unbuttoned and partially unzipped his pants. She blushed, but then indulged herself by finishing what he had started.

"You don't have to-." Before he could finish his sentence, she grabbed hold of his erection and readied herself to place it inside of her. "Eila…" He stopped her and gave her a worried look. "You know this is a dream right?" He looked at her guiltily and she rolled her eyes at him.

"I really don't care if it's real or not."

"Okay, well…just so you know that it's not r-ah!" She slid him inside of her and he tensed; she gasped at the pressure but shook it off. Vergil was obviously not happy that she interrupted him but allowed her to continue nonetheless. To have him inside her now was amazing, all of her passionate memories came rushing back to her; her lust for him was renewed again and again. She had missed him so much, and now he was with her, a part of her; she started to cry. "Enough Eila, that's enough." He stopped her.

"Let me finish!" She cried out to him, the devil had to stifle a laugh at that one. Once he regained composure he gave her a serious look.

"You are sad, I want this to be a happy moment. If you want us to continue then you must be happy, or I will leave." He scolded her, and it was incredible. Eila had never wanted him more, years and years of pent up lust and love pulsated through her. She wiped away her tears and grinded her hips with his, enjoying his length inside her, but she couldn't seem to move right. She wanted more of him but didn't know how to get it.

"I don't know what to do!" She whimpered and gripped at his vest, she felt him pulse inside of her and noticed that she had hit a nerve with her plea. The devil groaned slightly as she kept going, but still waited for an answer.

"Just keep doing what you're doing…" Vergil hissed as she tried rocking her hips hard into his own. She whined and shook her head in disapproval.

"It…it's not enough…Vergil…" Eila mewled his name and he lost it. The devil flipped them over so that he was on top, and started to thrust into her deeply. The angel whimpered and whined softly at first, for he was being forceful but not swift. It felt good, his length moving in and out, filling her each time with more pleasure than the last. She felt her wetness drip down her as he went in and out, she felt like she was overflowing. She started lolling her head and calling out his name, her breasts heaved with lustful breaths. "Vergil…please…" The angel begged him in a lusty tone. He chuckled and grinned devilishly.

"I love it when you beg." He spoke huskily and thrust into her with more speed. She cried out and gripped the grass tightly, ripping it up from the ground as wave after wave of euphoria came over her. It felt so good, so real, so insanely real. Vergil gripped her hips and kept her steady, moving into her harder and faster. He was grunting and moaning on top of her, and it made her cheeks flush red; she had never heard him make so much noise before. She had also never been so wet before; it was maddening. "Eila…" He groaned her name and she blushed further, feeling like she was going to explode. She started to scream, the friction was to much, she felt herself tense and her eyes close. The angel gripped the ground as hard as she could, and swore she felt her hands dig into the dirt. She kept screaming, and he kept going, never stopping. It was too much.

"VERGIL!" Her voice cracked and she opened her eyes. She was in her bedroom, and it was morning. She was completely disoriented, and disappointed. "Fuck." She rolled onto her side and winced, Yamato was still strapped to her back. "Ah…oh. Vergil? You awake?" She blinked at the sword.

"_I am always awake, I don't have a body remember?_" He chuckled at her and she frowned.

"Right. Kind of wish you did." She pouted and sat up for a stretch.

"_So that we could finish what we started?_" He sounded pleased and Eila just looked at the blade in complete shock.

"Was I talking in my sleep?" She blushed madly and shifted uncomfortably.

"_Not quite, I was there with you in your dream_."

"Say what?" She was confused.

"_The Vergil in your dream was actually me, or should I say my soul_." Vergil spoke truthfully to her, and Eila just shivered.

"Well…that was…" She stood up and immediately regretted doing so. The angel had been so aroused that she had soaked through her own shorts, and she shrieked at the wet feeling. "DAMNIT VERGIL!" She heard him laugh continuously as she changed her shorts and underwear.

"_I really don't think you should blame me for your body's reactions. Plus it was just a dream_." He teased her and she growled at him.

"I really hope you didn't do this to Nero…"

"_Oh of course, I thoroughly enjoy making love to men._" He snickered and Eila raised an eyebrow. "_I was being sarcastic_."

"Yeah, I noticed. Speaking of which, you've been acting strange. It seems like you've made some changes as well." The angel approached her vanity and brushed out her long hair.

"_I've been subjected to an over emotional young man with a lot of attitude, it sort of rubs off on you when you're in his mind for a long period of time_." He sounded irritated by this.

"Hey…Can you see me? Without me having to touch you?" She looked at herself and questioned why she had even changed her shorts in the first place; she needed a shower.

"_Well that was a random question, and yes I can see you without touching you_." She could have sworn she could hear a smile on his lips, if he had any. "_You could take me in the shower if you wish, Yamato is waterproof_."

"Vergil! Okay now that's quite enough, you get to stay outside." She undid the sash connecting the sword to her body, and placed him on the chair. "I'll be back soon, just cool down until I come back." She smirked and stepped off towards the bathroom.

"_I'll get her back for this_."

AN: **Vergil went kind of soft in this one, er...wait...he was hard too. ba-dum-pshhh! Okay enough with the bad puns. Next chappie is going to be awesome, as you can tell by his final words *wink wink nudge nudge*. I'm excited for it! PLEASE REVIEW THANKIES!**


	6. Invader

A cold shower was definitely what she needed, the cool water felt good against her heated skin. Eila thought about how Vergil was able to invade her mind, and her dreams. It made her slightly uneasy but she was thankful to at least be in contact with him. She finally turned off the water and wrung the excess from her hair.

"Ugh…I'm so hungry…" She hurried out and dried her skin and hair, finishing up with lotion. The angel took great pride in her skin and good looks, she always used exfoliates and lotions to keep her skin clean and soft. She also used natural shampoos and conditioners for her hair; she loved their earthy smell, and if there was one thing she loved was to smell natural not chemical. She remembered how Vergil smelled, that musky, earthy, almost wintry scent. A scent that made you think of a magical timber forest; mint and lavender, a fresh natural scent. As if he had rolled around in a meadow snuggled in the mountains. "I totally miss that smell…"

Eila sighed and finished up, feeling completely refreshed. She wrapped a towel around her torso and walked out and down the small hallway to the kitchen. She peeked in the fridge and found that she had almost nothing to eat besides some sour milk and a bottle of ketchup.

"Tomato flavored rotten milk anyone?" She gagged at the thought, and the smell. The angel hurriedly shut the door and coughed, trying to breath in fresh air. She was glad she wasn't touching Yamato for she would probably get an earful from the devil residing inside it.

Taking advantage of the moment without him, she dropped the towel and got dressed. Occasionally she would look over towards the sword and wonder if he was staring at her. Trying to ignore him, she put on a different leather strapless bustier and zipped it up; this one went all the way down as a one piece. She put on a tight leather mini skirt over it, which had slits on both sides, and made the ensemble even more scandalous. She finished up with her bell choker, the only thing she kept on her since Vergil died, her fingerless gloves, her boots, and finally her three tailed and sleeveless black jacket that mimicked the one her devil used to wear.

"Almost done." She threw on her usual dark makeup, but left her lips nude, thinking it a little too much for today. She slicked her hair back in a high pony and allowed her bangs to fall, swishing them to the side. She gave herself a once over before nodding in approval. The angel finally approached the chair Yamato was sitting on and strapped him to her back.

"_About time, you take too long to get ready._" Vergil sounded displeased and Eila just giggled at him. Having control over him was fun, usually she was the one being dominated, and this was a nice change of pace. The devil growled slightly, he had read her mind again.

"Aww! Don't like it when the reins are taken away? Get over it sweet heart, it'll be a while before you get you're body back. Just accept that you are my bitch right now and put a smile on." Eila felt cocky and empowered as she walked out the door.

"_Your bitch? I'll get you for that one_." He sounded dead serious but the angel just shrugged it off.

"What will you do? If you try anything funny I can just take you off. No biggy." She laughed in triumph but Vergil just stayed silent.

* * *

They walked for a while in silence, going a block to a mini mart to grab some food. Once there she wondered the isles until she found a ready to go bento box, she nodded at it and it's contents.

'Vergil, come one, don't be upset with me now.' When she didn't get an answer she assumed he was just ignoring her. It bothered her though, she didn't like not being able to talk to him. 'Are you giving me the silent treatment?' He didn't answer. She sighed and approached the cashier, putting the bento on the counter and grabbing her wallet out of her jacket.

"Ah!" She cried out suddenly. A familiar feeling was starting to creep up from her lower regions. A feeling that she had felt many times before with her devil, suddenly she came to a slight realization to what was going on. 'Oh HELL NO!' She yelled in her mind, trying to get Vergil's attention.

"Are you alright miss?" The cashier man was looking at her strangely. She shook her head and tried to shake off the growing and pulsing feeling.

"Y-yeah…ngh….fine…" She shivered trying to hold back a moan, she tried handing the man her money but received another pleasurable shock. Eila cried out again and immediately cursed afterwards. He raised an eyebrow at her and she growled in irritation, and pleasure. She ripped the money out of her wallet and slapped it on the counter, grabbing her breakfast and booking it out the door.

"Fucking….Vergil….bastard….fucking asshole!" She ran down the street, trying to get home, but not being able to make it. She made a quick turn into an alleyway and ran down a ways until she knew she was alone. She panted hard and grabbed her heat, trying to hold off the continuous feeling. "Are you doing this?" She screamed out at him, but followed up with a whimper. It was like she was being fingered, she couldn't believe it was happening but it was.

"_I told you I would get you back_." He spoke with a condescending tone.

She didn't have the mental capacity to talk back to him, it felt too good and she couldn't seem to get a grip. "Vergil…" The angel whimpered his name and gripped her womanhood, adding pressure to the pleasure already pulsing through her. She cried out again, mewling and panting, waiting for that intense moment.

"_Do you like it_?" He chuckled softly, she was so mad at him, but his voice was just so sexy she didn't even care. Her anger melted away when he would speak. She felt another rush of extreme pleasure, almost sending her over the edge. She screamed slightly, shivering from the intense feeling. "_I'll take that as a yes._"

"Stop! You're gonna make me…" She screamed a little more before catching her breath. "Not here please!" Eila whimpered and moaned loudly, worried that someone would hear her.

"_No one's coming…except for you that is_." He chuckled and she screamed. She covered her mouth, screaming and moaning into her hands. She tensed and sunk against a wall; falling to her knees shaking violently. She felt her vision fading from the intense and ongoing orgasm, she almost felt like she was going to die. It kept going, it wouldn't stop. She felt so dizzy that she fell onto her side, and her world swirled around her.

"Stop…" She breathed out just barely, her lungs were almost completely empty due to how incredibly tense she was. The feeling had desisted and she came back to life, breathing harshly out of her mouth.

"_If I went any further, I'm pretty sure you would have had a heart attack_." Vergil sounded pleased, and this pissed the angel off, but her body felt like a wet noodle.

"You bastard…" She tried to relax her breathing, and noticed that she had actually drooled slightly out the side of her mouth. "Guh…gross." She managed to move her hand to her mouth and wipe it away. "You're such an ass!"

"_Now now, that language is too foul for a lady_." He was being a smart ass and she growled, rising back to her knees.

"How could you do that to me? I WAS IN A GROCERY STORE FOR FUCK'S SAKE!" Eila jumped up to her feet, finally regaining her balance. She stomped her foot and gritted her teeth, searing with anger.

"_You deserved it, did you honestly believe you could treat me like an animal? Don't insult me. I am not as powerless as you think._" Vergil's voice was calm but had hints of irritation. "_If you were anyone else I would have killed you. You should know by now what happens if you are disrespectful._"

The angel was shaking now, anger and adrenaline pulsing through her violently. She quickly grabbed her bento off the ground and continued to her apartment.

"_It's pointless for you to be angry with me. You know what you did was wrong, and you were punished for it. You should be glad I'm not giving your body pain_."

She approached her building and stomped up the stairs, ignoring the strange looks she got from other tenants.

"_You're making quite a spectacle…_"

"Fuck off!" She yelled out as she came up to her floor, she startled a man passing her to go down. The angel shrugged it off and continued towards her door, fumbling with the lock.

"_You're really going to talk back to me? After what just happened? You are a fool_."

Eila finally managed to open her door and slammed it shut behind her. She began undoing the sash to Yamato and pulled it violently off of her, holding it firmly in her hand.

"You want to play this game? Well you've got it Vergil! Fuck you!" She threw the sword across the room and it clattered loudly on the ground. "You are a selfish, sadistic, egotistical, lecherous prick! If you ever get a body I swear to god I am going to beat the living shit out of you!" She was still shaking violently with anger, she wished he had a body, just so she could hurt him for the embarrassment he just caused her. Out of all the things he could do he had to do something like that to her in public, she would have rather had pain coursing through her then pleasure. It was ridiculous.

The room was silent and she calmed down, she started to feel bad for him as she gazed at the sword lying lifelessly on her floor. The angel hung her head in shame; she knew she had disrespected him in the first place and that her punishment was probably justified. To top it off, her words were quite cruel, and now she felt empty without his presence there with her. Suddenly she felt a buzz in her jacket pocket; she pulled out her cell phone and flipped it open.

"Speak." Her voice was stern and serious; she was usually like this to other people.

"Do you really have to be such a hard ass on the phone?" Eila could tell it was Lady on the other end of the line. This made her smile in surprise.

"Lady! What's up? I haven't heard from you in forever!"

"How long will it take you to get over to the shop?" Lady wasted no time in getting straight to the point, and she sounded uneasy. The angel tensed and went serious.

"It'll take me a day, what's wrong?" Eila paced over to her bed and sat down, waiting for an answer.

"Dante went to the demon world…and he brought something back…"

"I'll be there as soon as I can." The angel ended the call before Lady could finish. She hurriedly walked over to Yamato and picked it up, tying the sash tightly around her so the sword was once again on her back.

"_I assume we are going to my brother's shop?_" Vergil sounded emotionless, he was probably upset at the previous words that Eila had left him with. The angel sighed and quickly opened her bento box, readying herself to scarf down its contents.

"Yeah, he brought something back from the demon world. Maybe it'll help us find you a body." She nodded to herself and began eating. Her heart ached for being so angry with Vergil. She hadn't meant to be so horrible to him, and she certainly did not want the cold feeling to go on between them.

"_It's fine. Don't worry about it_." The devil spoke out, still void of emotion. The angel took a large and final bite of a sushi roll, chewing it viciously and gulping it down.

"You're so full of it. Just hurry up and punish me for my mistake, then we can get a move on." She approached her sink and filled up a glass full of tap water, then brought it to her lips and gulped it down.

"_We'll save that for later, right now my only wish is to find out what it is that Dante brought back with him_."

Eila finished the drink with an exhale and started towards the door, she adjusted her boots and gloves before going out into the hallway. Without a word to Vergil, she swiftly went down the stairs. She didn't know what he meant by 'saving punishment for later'. She wondered if he was actually going to put her body through pain or not.

"_I don't enjoy seeing you in pain, Eila_." The devil spoke up at her thought, and he sounded almost sad.

'Bullshit! You get rock hard when I'm in pain and you know it.' She chuckled outwardly and got a few strange looks from some tenants in the lobby. Some of them were still there from when she had stormed up the stairs last. Vergil was silent for a moment; she figured it was because he was trying to find a good excuse.

"_Only in some situations…_" His answer was vague, and it made her laugh to no end. She finally got to her motorcycle and swung her leg over to mount it. The angel pulled out her goggles and fastened them over her eyes; readying herself for her journey to the Devil May Cry. "_Is that really what he named it? That name is…utterly stupid_."

'He named it after you had fallen into hell. From what Lady told me, he named it that because he believed that devils never cry. Apparently he had shed tears for you though, after you had gone.' She sighed and looked down at her hands gripping the handles of her bike. 'I too…shed many tears for you.' Vergil remained silent again; she assumed he felt guilty.

"…_I suppose that no matter how many times I ask for forgiveness it wont matter because that pain has made a permanent scar on your heart. I am sorry for this_." He sounded heartbroken, and it surprised the angel to no end. No matter how many times she would hear his heartfelt apology it would always startle her. It was something she never expected out of the devil she loved so dearly. Even if there were times when he was warm and gentle towards her; the man she remembered most was dark and mysterious.

"_I'm not usually considered 'dark and mysterious'…mostly I'm referred to as 'cold and merciless'_."

'I've only seen you that way towards other people; to me you will always remain dark and mysterious.' The angel started her bike and then engine roared.

"_I suppose that's something women find attractive in me_."

'You better not be with other women…' Eila huffed as the bike started down the street. She heard the devil laugh and it vibrated through her.

"_No woman could ever satisfy me the way you do. I hope you feel the same way…even though circumstances brought you to cheat_." He spoke in that condescending tone of his, and the angel shivered guiltily.

'It doesn't count…you were dead.' She thought back to Dante, and how the situation between them was never truly resolved. The last time she saw him was the day she had left; the angel never really got closure from that incident. Eila wondered if he would still have those foreign carnal urges for her even though she had already restored what was left of Vergil's soul.

"_If he touches you I'll kill him_." Vergil's voice broke her train of thought.

'He wont touch me, and while we're there can you please be sweet? As much as you hate him he still loves you dearly. So play nice!' She nodded to herself as she finally exited the city limits.

"_I told you before. I don't hate him…I just don't like him, and I am never considered 'sweet'. That, my dear, is not in my nature_."

"Do it for me." She spoke aloud this time, and she was sincere. The angel heard the devil sigh and he finally agreed.

"_Be happy that I love you, otherwise this would never happen. You're forcing me to become soft_." He groaned and Eila giggled. She was happy to finally hear those words; it was rare for him to tell her that he loved her, but just hearing it every once in a while made her glad.

"And here I thought I made you hard…" She smirked at her own comment.

"…_Sometimes…_" Eila laughed at this and continued down the now country road, she didn't really know how much time had passed, but she knew it had been over an hour.

"Just ten more to go." She sighed and rode on into the now midday.

* * *

Eila and Vergil had chatted on and off through out the ride, talking about what had gone on while he was away. The angel attempted to ask him what had happened to him after his possession, but he refused to enlighten her on anything. She assumed that they were repressed memories and she finally gave up.

She drove through the town she once called home, it was strange to be back after such a long time. Not much had changed, it still reeked of demons and shady people plagued the streets.

"_I agree, this place is still plagued with human scum_." Vergil piped in suddenly after what had been a while of silence.

"Why do you hate humans? You know, we're both half human right?" The angel sounded irritated. As much as she disliked humans, she liked them just as well. It was a love-hate relationship really.

"_I don't hate them, I pity them. So weak in both body and mind_." The devil huffed.

"I'd like to hear you say that to your mother." Eila instantly regretted saying this, she felt a sickening feeling coursing through her now. It felt like pain, heartbreak, longing, and rage. It almost made her want to vomit. It was the same feeling she had received when she lost Vergil, that sick feeling of no hope in the world.

A world without hope was truly hell in her eyes.

Vergil remained silent as they rode through the rest of the city, it took a long time for the feeling to wear off and the angel couldn't wait to get to the Devil May Cry. They finally approached the run down building and slowed to a stop, parking it off to the side.

"Vergil…" She sighed to herself, feeling bad about bringing up the earlier topic.

"_Don't concern yourself with it_." He sounded cold again, and it hurt her to no end. All this time she understood why he had become the person he was. To abandon close relationships, to fight with no reason, to seek out power; it was all because of her. He had become a man trying to avoid pain and sadness, and fill the void that regret had burrowed in his soul. Regret for not protecting her, regret for not being stronger, regret for ever living at all. To top it off, he had been living with this for thousands of years. She had only lived with loss for over twenty. If it had been any longer would she have turned out the same way?

The angel shook off the question and noticed that Vergil hadn't said anything, he probably didn't want to. He was already haunted, why bring it up more than it had to be? She didn't want to press it further and finally turned off the bike, swinging her leg over and removing her goggles to get a good look at shop she once lived in.

"Home sweet home." She spoke sarcastically and hiked up the stairs, hesitating before she opened the door.

"_Hurry up. I refuse to wait all day_."

"Gah! You're so damn bossy!" She huffed and opened the door, swiftly stepping inside and looking around for the red devil. Nothing had changed, the décor was still the same and it smelled of pizza and beer. She found the smell strangely comforting. Eila scanned the room and noticed a tuft of white hair sticking out from the edge of the couch, which was facing away from her. "There you are, lazy bastard."

The angel stepped lightly towards the devil, not wanting to wake him just yet for the sake of wanting to spook him. When she circled around the couch she saw that he was shirtless and his hair was extremely long, practically down to his ass. The silvery-white locks covered the majority of his face and they sprawled out over the couch.

"Nice hair, wake up sleeping beauty!" She shook his shoulder and laughed. When he didn't wake up she looked at him questioningly. She noticed he wasn't breathing, and his skin was paler then the last time she saw him. "Dante?…Dante!" She shook him violently and his head lolled back forth like a rag doll. "Vergil, what do I do? He's dead! He's totally dead!" She started to panic. She placed her ear to his chest a listened for a heartbeat. It was incredibly faint, but it was there.

"Angel." Eila heard her name and looked up to see a more familiar Dante behind the couch, standing there and looking down at her. She stared at him in horror as she looked back down to the devil she was holding. The angel gently pulled the long gleaming hair out of his face and stopped, her heart had stopped.

It was Vergil, in the flesh.

AN: Sorry it took so long for this chapter, had lots of stuff to do. Also I don't know how often I'll be able to update the rest of the month since I'll be going on a road trip for 3 weeks WOOP WOOP! But I will try to update here and there. Hope you enjoyed this chappie!


	7. Raising Vergil

**AN: Just got back from Vaca and wanted this sucker out so I didn't have time to re-read through it. So yeah if there are typos I'm sorry! ENJOY!**

Eila stared at the unconscious Vergil, tears welling up in her eyes begging to escape.

"_Why are you crying? This should be a happy moment…_" He sighed in what sounded like irritation. "_I look hideous…_"

"Is that all you can say? Is that you look hideous? Are you fucking kidding me?" Eila shot up off the couch and screamed out into the atmosphere. Dante gave her an extremely confused look. The angel sighed and gathered herself, she didn't know where to begin with her story.

"_Hand Yamato to him, I shall explain everything_." Eila did as she was told and untied the sword from her back, but hesitated before handing it over.

Dante stared at her confused again and then looked at the sword.

"Where did you get that?" The red devil was dead serious now and the angel shivered in response. She didn't want to let go of Yamato; she suddenly felt scared of loosing Vergil forever. "Eila answer me!"

"YOU CAN'T HAVE HIM!" She screamed and clung to the sword in question, which gave an irritated groan.

"_Sorry I have to do this_." Eila looked back up at Dante and saw her world swirling and turning dark; she was blacking out. She cried out in protest but still felt her body slump to the ground.

"Vergil….stop…please don't go!" She sobbed and whimpered, trying so hard to resist being unconscious. "Don't leave…" Darkness took her and everything went silent.

It was so dark and quiet, and she sat there for what seemed like a century. Suddenly her world swirled around her and she was back in the forest, the place where she would always meet with Vergil in her dreams. He was there sitting in the meadow as he always had, and she was once again made to look like her former self. Her hair in pigtails and her body adorned in lolita garb. She sighed and walked over to him in annoyance.

"You had better be the real Vergil and not the dream one." She sat next to the blue devil and he groaned.

"Why did you act like a spoiled child back there? You are ridiculous! I had to put you unconscious in able to talk to my own brother. I should kill you for the trouble." Vergil huffed and didn't even bother looking at her. The angel just sat there for a moment, then a heartening smile came to her lips. Vergil shifted uneasily. "You're attachment to me is sickening, you really need to stop this obsessive behavior because I will not stand for such disobedience again, do you hear me?"

Before he could say another word, Eila had closed the space between them and crashed her lips onto his own. Vergil was slightly shocked by the sudden gesture but allowed it to happen. However, the devil was even more irritated by the fact that she hadn't waited for him to finish the conversation yet again. The angel managed to slither onto his lap and wrap her arms around his neck; still kissing him passionately. The devil was acting like he wanted to continue but broke the kiss to glare at her.

"How come you're never up for me being on top?" Eila giggled and the devil looked as if he had daggers in his eyes.

"I really don't care about that right now, I just came to tell you that I told Dante everything. However, you refuse to listen like the child you are so this all in vain!" He was shaking in irritation.

"I'm almost forty. Haven't aged a day though, I think I can thank my daddy for that." She grinned and pecked her lover on the lips. Vergil was actually flabbergasted, at a complete loss for words for a good moment of time. It wasn't until the angel ran her hand down to his nether region did he finally regain composure.

"EILA." He growled and smacked her hand away. He was done playing.

"Meoooow." Eila licked his cheek and he shuddered. Vergil grabbed her wrists and pinned her down like he had to do many times before, it was always thrilling for him but now was not the time for carnal urges.

"Listen to me! Dante figured out how to put my soul in my body. Unfortunately I will have to relive my life all over again. I need you to promise to…." He looked away for a moment in shame. The angel finally grasped the situation and relaxed beneath him.

"You have to…relive your life? I don't understand." She blinked at the now conflicted devil. He looked tired, strained, being outside of his body had worn him down.

"My memories will not come back to me all at once…they will come back slowly. I need you to make sure that I don't do anything stupid in that time. I might try to leave you." He gazed at her now, the sadness in his eyes were shadowed by feelings that were cold.

"When are we doing this? I mean…putting your soul back in your body?" She managed to snake one of her hands out of his grasp, he didn't try to keep her restrained now. She reached up and stroked the beautiful face of the devil, wanting him to stay with her.

"As soon as you wake up." He sighed and lowered his weight next to her, laying on his back and staring at the sky. "I want this…I want my body back…but I need you to be my guardian for a while." Vergil turned his head to look at his angel once again, his arctic eyes begging for answers.

Eila sighed and rolled over to embrace him, snuggling into his chest. "I will be watching your every move." She started to giggle and felt Vergil tense slightly. "I'll be your stalker!" The angel felt and heard the devil groan but she didn't care. Infact, she felt like her old self. It had been a long time since she had been playful like this. So submissive, childish, weak…and she enjoyed every minute of it. "God I missed you"

"Angel, get up!" Eila felt her body slam against a hardwood floor. She grunted and brought herself to her knees to look at the culprit of her accident. It was Dante.

"The fuck is your problem!" She screeched at him then looked around. The angel was back in her old bedroom and nothing had changed. Everything was just as she had left it.

"Hurry up, Verg told you what's going on right?" Dante sounded nervous, like a memory had given him the willies. Eila heard Vergil chuckle and noticed that she had Yamato tied to her back.

"_He doesn't like the fact that I can read his mind, so he was very keen on giving Yamato back to you. Oh, and he no longer has that pesky sexual urge for you, just so you know_."

Eila ignored what Vergil had said and went straight to answer Dante's question. "Yeah he told me what's up. So are we doing all of this right now or what?"

Suddenly Trish appeared in the doorway and gave one of her sassy smiles. "I'll be doing the honors of putting him back, although when he wakes up in his body someone will have to explain what's going on, otherwise he might freak out." She shrugged and Eila swore she heard Vergil snarl.

"I'll do that job." Dante cut in suddenly, his demeanor was instantly serious. "It would be better if he knew what happened…before he remembers it." The red devil looked over at Eila. "You'll be on guard duty, that's what Vergil wanted right?" He blinked and the angel nodded.

"Yeah I guess I'll be his nanny for now." She laughed and Yamato gave another disapproving growl. "Oh come off it! I was just kidding, jeez."

Trish and Dante looked at each other uneasily before looking back at the angel.

"How have you been able to deal with him…you know…being inside you?" Trish shifted her weight uneasily.

"Well he pisses me off a lot, but since I love him so much it just doesn't really matter. I have nothing to hide." Eila smiled and Dante cleared his throat. "He already knows-"

"I know…he told me…" Dante looked away in discomfort. The angel giggled and stood up, brushing the dust off of her knees.

"How I wish I was there for that conversation." Eila smirked.

"Can we just do this please? I want my brother back in his body. Please." The red devil was extremely uncomfortable; he was waiting for everyone to just hurry and get the whole thing over and done with. The angel nodded and walked out of her room. They all went downstairs and into the living room where the still half-dead Vergil laid. Eila shivered and walked over to him.

"_It's strange looking at your own body, I most certainly need a haircut_." Vergil sounded emotionless.

"I kind of like your long hair. Oh! I should braid it! It would be so pretty!" The angel bounced giddily and got very strange looks from the others in the room, accompanying a groan from the blue devil.

"_I think not. You will cut it as soon as you are able_."

"Can I keep the hair?"

"_Guh…_" Vergil gave an unsettling noise.

"It would just be such a waste, all that beautiful white long hair…"

"Angel." Dante finally piped in and turned the woman around to face him. "We need the sword. Say bye for now." He was stern and straight to the point. Eila nodded and began untying Yamato.

"I love you." She spoke aloud, as if making a vow to the world of her undying love for the blue devil.

"_I will see you soon_." Vergil didn't return the words but she knew that he loved her. He still had a hard time admitting he loved anyone, but she knew him well enough to realize the feeling was there.

Trish grabbed the sword and unsheathed it. This took Eila by surprise and she watched in awe as the demoness began to wield it and chant in demonic tongue. Dante pulled the angel back so as not to accidentally get hit.

"Don't worry, she's just summoning his soul to come to the entryway of the weapon, that way the passing into his body will be easier." Dante smirked, sometimes it made him proud to know what demonic things meant what. However, the majority of the time he hated anything that had to do with demons. Eila shivered slightly at Dante's touch, he had an extra firm grip on her shoulders and she didn't really understand why. Suddenly Trish pointed the sword at the sky and took a deep breath.

The angel watched in horror as the demon woman turned the blade in her hand and placed to hands on the handle, forcing it down into the half-dead Vergil's chest.

"VERGIL!" Eila shrieked and tried to jump towards him, but Dante held her back.

"Calm down! He'll be okay!" Dante wrestled her to the ground and kept her there.

"SHE FUCKING STABBED HIM! BITCH! WHORE!" The angel kicked and punched only to find the red devil blocking everything then placing a firm hand over her mouth.

"Eila, that's my girlfriend! Just shut up and watch!" He growled at her, the sound was so familiar that she stopped in her tracks. Listening to her captor, she gazed up at the man on the couch, she watched a few of his fingers twitch. Then his chest filled with as much oxygen as it could hold.

He was coming back to life.

The angel felt tears running down her face, the sight before her was pulling at every loving and tender memory she had. It was him in the flesh, living and breathing before her. She sobbed.

"It's done, all that's left is for him to heal a little and gain his memories. Other than that, he's in your hands now." Trish smirked and walked over to the desk, sitting down and taking a rest.

Dante let Eila go and she ran over to the now living Vergil, she took his hand and he grasped it back.

"Vergil…" She cried, leaning down and stealing a kiss from his trembling lips.

"That's enough." Dante pulled her back and she whined in protest. "He wont remember you…If you kiss him now he'll just freak out, maybe even kill you! So keep the affection at a minimum okay?" The red devil gave the angel a look of warning and worry, to which she finally answered by pulling away, but still holding his hand.

"mm…mother?" Vergil stirred and peered through his long hair. Eila's heart jumped at the sound of his voice; for once it was real. Dante placed a hand on the angel's shoulder and gave it a squeeze.

"It's my turn. Why do you go get everything cleaned up for him? Oh and he'll probably need a good meal too. Can you do that while I explain things?" Dante tried to ask as sweetly as he could. Eila noticed and was grateful to his kindness; as much as she didn't want to let go she still did and went through with the chores. Her hand still burned from Vergil's tight grip.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

Eila went and made a home cooked meal containing steamed chicken, mashed potatoes, and some steamed vegetables. It was simple but nourishing. She poured everyone a glass of milk, since beer was not of good taste at the moment. Lady had shown up in the middle of her cooking and decided to help. Apparently, Lady already knew exactly what was going on, seemed she was more informed about this than Eila was.

The angel carried two plates out into the living room where Vergil and Dante were currently residing.

"Okay boys, enough chat. Time to eat." She sauntered over to them like nothing was wrong, and without looking at Vergil she set their plates down on the coffee table. Just as she was about to leave, Vergil snatched her wrist and pulled her back to face him.

"Dante…this is my mate…?" The blue devil blinked at her, and at his own strength.

"Yeah, she's your girlfriend." Dante shrugged and dug into his meal.

"She's…beautiful…And she is an angel?" Vergil blinked again, he seemed sort of spacey.

"Just half my love." Eila spoke to him now and smiled genuinely. "How do you feel?" She took the space next to him and sat down. He shifted slightly and a blush came to his cheeks. The angel couldn't believe it, she had never seen him this way, blushing and acting shy. It took her by surprise.

"I feel…groggy. If you're my mate…does that mean we've kissed?" He blushed and looked away from her, shifting his weight slightly. The angel stared at him, unable to understand his behavior.

"He has the mind of a seven year old right now. That's as far as his memories go so far. So you'll have to excuse him for a while." Dante chuckled and went back to eating. Eila nodded and turned back to the still shy and blushing devil.

"To answer your question, yes we have kissed." She giggled slightly at the upsetting face that Vergil made in response.

"That's gross." The devil crossed his arms now and pouted. The angel had never laughed so hard in her life, she actually started to form tears.

"You are so funny! Alright smart guy, after you eat your dinner it's time for a bath okay? Then you get a nice haircut." She nodded to herself then stood up. Vergil grinned in approval, it was obvious that he did not like his long hair and of course a bath sounded good to his tired and aching body.

"Can I have one too? A sponge bath would be wonderful right now…" Dante threw in sarcastically and Eila groaned at him.

"Just eat your damn food." She sneered and continued into the kitchen.

The night continued on coolly. Eila ate her food, cleaned the sheets and applied fresh bedding for Vergil. It was decided that he would stay with her and she would take the role as his 'mother' for the time being. Although Vergil was frequently drawn to Trish who held the same face as his mother, she did not give him the time of day. It was really cruel actually, Eila thought that she could at least play up a motherly role too.

Lady on the other hand was having quite an amount of fun playing card games with the older twin. Dante was obviously happy that everyone was together and acting like a big happy family.

It was a dream come true for almost everyone.

"Vergil, time for your bath. Then it's a cut and off to bed." Eila was having so much fun, her maternal instincts were going through the roof. The blue devil nodded and almost jumped off the couch, still not being able to control his strength. The angel stifled a laugh, finding him awkward and cute. Vergil blushed and hurried up the stairs. Eila went to follow him but was quickly caught by Dante.

"Don't do anything…ya know…sexual with him yet." The red devil spoke uncomfortably. The angel looked at him almost insulted.

"I'm not an idiot Dante, it's obvious that he doesn't even understand what that is yet. For heavens sake he said that kissing was 'gross'!" She glared at him and he raised his hands up in surrender.

"Okay okay, I'm just making sure alright? I don't want this to get screwed up." He gave her a sheepish look and she sighed.

"I understand, don't worry about him. He's in good hands." With that being said, Eila continued up the stairs and into the bathroom where Vergil was waiting for her. He smiled at her and she smiled back, reaching over him to run the water, then closing the door behind her. "Okay, can you take off your own clothes or do you need help?" The angel smiled as sweetly as ever.

"I…I got it." Vergil tried unbuttoning his pants but kept fumbling. Eila giggled at this then proceeded to do it for him. He blushed and felt embarrassed.

"It's okay sweetheart, you don't have to be embarrassed. This is what I'm here for, to help you." She gave him another heartfelt smile, she could tell that when she smiled it eased him somehow. She shimmied his pants to floor then followed up with his boxers, it was a little strange to be undressing her lover and not having it be sexual, but she tried to keep sex as far out of her mind as possible. Right now Vergil needed a mother, and that was what she would be for the time being. She helped him into the tub and scrubbed his body head to toe, barely skimming over his private areas as to keep attraction out of the picture.

"Ei…Eila?" He stuttered. She couldn't tell if he was cold or if he was just nervous.

"What is it honey?" She babied him as much as possible, keeping the idea of him being a child in a man's body at the front of her mind.

"Why does my body look this way?" He blinked at her with the most innocent face she had ever seen. Eila actually couldn't hold back the blush coming to her face.

"Uh…well…Dante should've explained to you already that you're an adult now." She laughed nervously.

"Yeah, he did…so…do all adults look like me?" He gave her the same look. She swore she felt a nosebleed coming on.

"Yup, all adult men." She tried to keep her cool, she stayed as calm as she could and kept repeating to herself that this was a child in a man's body.

"But girls look different…when they're adults…" He looked at the water for a moment before turning his adorably innocent face back to her. "Can I see…what you look like?"

That killed it.

"DANTE!" Eila shouted loudly and Vergil recoiled in his bathwater. Noticing this, the angel tried to calm him down. "Oh, Vergil…It's okay. I'm going to have Dante finish you up okay? I have to go…clean some dishes alright? Then I'll cut your hair." She smiled at him again and he relaxed. Suddenly the red devil slammed open the door in a panic.

"Is he okay?" Dante huffed and the angel stood immediately to show him that nothing was awry. Before the red devil could say anything Eila forced her excuse on him.

"I have to clean the dishes. Please finish him up if you could." She walked past him, but grabbed his shoulder and gave it a squeeze. "Please." Dante nodded to her request and she was on her way. Her two female companions were just outside the bathroom giving her questioning looks. Eila gestured for them to follow and they did so gladly.

Before stepping outside, the angel reached up into the cupboard without saying a word and pulled out a pack of cigarettes, then continued outside still being followed by Lady and Trish.

"Okay what the fuck happened?" Lady closed the door behind them and Trish giggled.

"Couldn't handle the heat?" Trish snuck a smoke from Eila's pack and lit up with her. The angel sighed and shook her head in disapproval.

"He asked me why his body looked the way it did…and I told him it was because he was an adult. Then he says 'do all adults look like me?' and I tell him that men do. Finally he tells me that girls are different then asked to see what I looked like!" The angel groaned and took a large inhale from her cigarette. The two women had finally burst out into hysterical laughter.

"I never thought that Verg would be one of THOSE boys!" Trish almost laughed herself into tears.

"Do you think he played doctor as a kid?" Lady stifled a few haws.

"Well what am I supposed to do? Fuck me!" Eila sunk to the ground and the other two women laughed as hard as their bodies could muster. After a few good minutes the two finally calmed down and tried to help the situation.

"Kids are curious…he probably wants to know since he noticed he's an adult now." Lady shrugged.

"Don't let him out of your sight, if he were to go walking around town asking any other girl that, they'd probably drop their drawers in a second." Trish snickered.

It suddenly occurred to Eila that she would not be able to leave Vergil alone. There were other things that were dangerous to him besides just demons. The temptations of the world were still fresh to him and he could easily fall prey without the right protection and guidance. The angel grabbed her heart in panic.

"Damnit Trish, now you really have made her a mother. She's fucking worrying now!" Lady pulled the angel to her feet and gave her a slight shake. "He'll be fine, and it will only be a for a little while okay? Hell it could only be for tonight, you never know." Lady smiled sweetly and Eila took comfort in it, she tried to believe in her words as much as possible.

"You should just show him…" Trish shrugged and the other two women glared at her.

* * *

After their little 'break' was over with they headed inside and Eila proceeded back to the bathroom. Vergil was dry and dressed. The angel showed him to their room and she sat him down in a chair.

"How do you want you're hair cut?" She smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Like Dante." He was perky and full of sunshine, it was so different from the usual cold him.

"Ah, you want your hair down then?" She walked back to him and brushed his hair into the appropriate sections.

"Do I like to wear it up?" He blinked into space.

"Yup, all nice and spiky." Eila giggled as she made her first few cuts.

"Daddy wears it up…but daddy's gone." The devil's demeanor suddenly went from happy to sad. "Dante says that mommy is gone too. He says it's not my fault. Why did he say that?"

Eila stopped for a moment to think. Her heart ached for him, she didn't want him to know that his mother was murdered.

"Because it's not dear, it's not your fault she's gone. Bad things happen…"

"Something bad happens to mommy?"

She stopped. She wondered if she should call for Dante again. The angel didn't understand why he wouldn't explain EVERYTHING to him. Just vague explanations. The angel finally decided she would take this in her own hands.

"Your mother is with my people, and they are taking very good care of her. Just as I will take very good care of you. Forever." She continued to cut his hair, They remained silent for the rest of the grooming session.

When the haircut was finally over the angel looked at her good work and smiled.

"There! You're all clean cut and ready to go!" She looked down at the massive locks of hair on the floor and sigh. 'what a waste.' Vergil stood up and looked at himself in the mirror.

"I look just like Dante." He smiled and then looked back at her. "Thank you very much."

Eila nodded in approval as she swept up the floor. "Now hop into bed, after I clean this up I will join you okay?"

Vergil smiled again and did as he was told. The angel was surprised at how obedient he was, he was truly a sweet child. Er…man. She emptied the now full garbage and carried it outside and down the stairs. When she rounded the corner towards the living room she found Dante standing in front of her.

"He told me what happened." Dante grinned devilishly at her and she sighed.

"He's quite curious, was he always that way?" Eila chuckled now, finding the past instant comical.

"Yeah, he's always been the one to ask questions. He also learns very quickly. It seems he's taken a liking to you." He smiled genuinely now, it was clear how glad he was.

"Let's keep it this way, Dante. I want him to be happy…I want us all to be happy." She looked down at the floor, she didn't want him to have those bad memories return to him, but it was inevitable. "We have to help him deal with what has happened. I don't want to see him suffer…" She felt hot tears stream down her face.

"He has you now, as long as you are there for him it will be less of a shock. It will also be less painful for him. Verg didn't have that when he was a kid, demons forced both of us to become adults at the tender age of eight. Now that he has another mother figure, I'm sure he will be alright." Dante gripped her shoulder firmly but tenderly in assurance. The angel nodded and finally went on with her chore.

'Will I be enough? Can I be his shoulder to cry on when he is hurt? Will I be able to comfort him?' Questions kept flying through her mind as she went back up the stairs, approaching her bedroom. She wanted to protect him from everything. Keep him from harm, help him to grow. There were so many good things she wanted for him but didn't know if she could give them to him. 'Will he allow me to give him happiness?'

"Eila?" Vergil called to the angel who was now staring off into space. He got her attention and he smiled. "Are you going to be sleeping next to me?"

The angel nodded and approached the bed with a smile. "Yup! Just you and me, all snuggly like!" She giggled and climbed in, shutting off her bedside lamp. Vergil wasted no time cuddling up next to her.

"Hey Eila?" Vergil spoke as he nuzzled his head onto her chest. The angel relaxed and ran her fingers through his hair.

"Yes?" She answered with a slight giggle.

"When I get older, can we get married? I like you." Vergil said the question like it was nothing, but it made Eila's heart skip a beat. She almost didn't know what to say, but then she made herself remember that this was the mind of a child, not the man she was used to.

"Sure, if that's what you want." She grinned happily and the devil snuggled in closer.

"No kissing though, that's gross." Vergil spoke with a yawn.

"If you insist." Eila stifled a laugh and felt herself drift into sleep.

* * *

A blood curdling scream awoke the angel from a deep slumber. She shot up to find Vergil drenched in sweat, clenching the sheets and screaming at the top of his lungs.

"VERGIL! VERGIL!" She shook him violently until he awoke. He stared at her with panic, then with the saddest look she had ever seen on his face he started to cry.

His memories started to return…

**AN: GAH! SO CRAZY! Hope you are enjoying! PLEASE REVIEW! IT KEEPS ME GOING! rah rah rah yeaaaah! Ugh Vergil would make the cutest baby ever...but then that would make me a pedo...and it's no bueno for pedos...XD**


	8. TMNV

**AN: WARNING! SEEEEEEEEEX! Awesome-sauce. And some interesting plot twists? maybe? I dunno... whatevs ENJOY! **

Vergil clung to Eila as hard as he could, his body trembled violently and she could feel hot tears dripping onto her shoulder. The angel rocked and cooed the devil as gently as she could, hoping to soothe him from his hellish nightmare.

Eila's head shot up when her bedroom door swung open, only to reveal Dante standing there out of breath.

"What happened?" He huffed as he marched toward the bed, slowing down as soon as he noticed that the angel had a handle on the situation.

"I don't know, he just started screaming in his sleep…" She gently rubbed Vergil's back. Dante sat on the edge of the bed and looked up at the ceiling, giving a sigh of what seemed to be relief and anxiety molded into one.

"Th…they killed her…butchered her!" Vergil sobbed onto Eila's shoulder. She tensed slightly at his grip on her frame. Never had she seen him cry, and the fact of seeing it now scared her almost to tears.

"Fuck." Dante stood up and paced. "He received the memory of our mom dieing."

Eila froze for only a second, then continued to soothe her devil. "Verg-"

"I couldn't save her…I had to become stronger….I was weak….so weak….disgusting…." Vergil's voice started to turn dark, he gripped the angel so hard she winced in pain. "…Power…I need….power…"

"ENOUGH!" She pushed him off and slapped him hard across the face. Dante rushed to her and pulled her off the bed in an instant, holding her firmly to floor.

"The hell are you doing?" He yelled at her sternly and she glared at him in return.

"He needs to know that power will just destroy everything! It's not the right answer!" She screamed back at him in hurt. Her eyes begging for the past not to repeat itself; to lose him again would kill her.

"Dante." The red devil and the angel looked over at Vergil in answer. He seemed different now, no longer innocent. He radiated chaos and maliciousness; he looked like a crazed murderer. "She's my mate yes? Allow me to punish her for her disobedience." The older twin gave a dark look that was followed up with a smirk. Dante and Eila stared at him in shock, it wasn't something a child would say.

"Verg…how old are you right now?" The younger twin let go of the angel and stood as tall as he could.

"Sixteen. Yes I know, we haven't seen each other in a while. We were separated." Vergil looked at his hands and then moved off of the bed. He stepped softly over to Eila and ripped her up by the arm viciously. "I don't know how the future is, but if this is my mate that means she is my property. Touch her again and I'll cut your arm off."

Dante stood there with his mouth agape; he couldn't believe the attitude change in just mere seconds.

"You were just crying about our-"

"Don't even bother bringing her up, she died eight years ago. I'm a man now, I don't need to cry on your fucking shoulder about it." Vergil smirked again. He had turned reckless and cold hearted in a matter of a minute. Eila took deep breaths trying to remain calm, she feared him in this moment.

"Vergil…you're hurting me." Her arm was starting to burn in his painful grip. The devil turned his head and gave her a look of warning.

"Did I say you could speak?" He threw her against the wall and she hit it with a sickening crack. She slumped to the floor and staggered onto her hands and knees. Vergil gave her an impressed look. "I expected that to kill you, not bad. You might be fun after all."

"Are you retarded?" Dante piped in finally. The older twin answered with a raised eyebrow.

"I would say I'm relatively fast actually. By the way, where did I find this woman? She's quite strong…and attractive…" He smirked at the beaten down angel. "Perhaps I shall couple with her tonight. I haven't decided yet."

Eila stumbled to her feet now and snapped back her dislocated shoulder, she grimaced in pain as the two twins watched.

"You'll…have to…fight me first." She finally got over her pain and shook it off. "Once you have me you'll never want anyone else. So fight for it." The angel managed to walk past the two of them and towards the door.

"Are you INSANE? He'll kill you!" Dante screeched at her and she turned to face him.

"He needs a workout, I know ornery teenagers…they are restless, moody, and horny. You have to allow them to let off some steam or else they will kill you in your sleep." She gave Dante a look to back off and he obliged, but not happily.

"Who said you had a choice in the matter?" Vergil still stood in the middle of the room, now crossing his arms.

"I say I do." Eila challenged him now, mimicking his stance by also crossing her arms.

"I will kill you for such disobedience."

"Go ahead and try."

In a split second Vergil was lunging at her, she screamed and sped down the hallway and the stairs. She stumbled through the living room and bursted into the kitchen heading towards the backdoor. 'I don't want to ruin anything in the house…but the backyard should be fine.' She made a lunge for the door and opened it just before the devil was able to grab her. She laughed and jumped into the middle of the yard; landing with grace. She turned and stood with her arms out, beckoning him to bring the fight to her. He stepped lightly onto the grass and shut the door behind him, smirking as he went.

"You're asking for death, you are a very foolish woman." He walked so gently towards her, it was almost entrancing.

"I'm not asking for death, just a little bit of exercise before we get busy." She grinned wide at him and he kept the same devilish look. "Would you just prefer to chase me?" Eila laughed slightly now, she didn't know if it was because she thrilled or scared shitless. He just kept the same hypnotic pace, stalking towards her like she was wild game ready to be hunted. Closer. Closer. Closer still.

Finally he lunged at her and she jumped with all the force she could, flying over him in and instant. She swung her leg high for a kick and he blocked it with his forearm.

"You're good, I'm getting excited already." Vergil swung and missed just barely. Eila had spared with him before but he rarely used full strength; she was thankful that Dante had trained her for all those years.

The fight looked more like a dance then anything, kicks, swings, dodges, and landings were all cat like and fluid. He would punch her and she would bend with it, she would kick him and he would dodge and land perfectly. It was a beautiful battle, until he managed to grab her leg and swung her round and round like a discus. He didn't throw her however, he merely swung her around then slammed her onto the ground. It hurt, but probably not as much as it would if he had actually let go.

"I'm gonna be sick…" Eila tried to calm her stomach but felt like the world was spinning way too fast. Vergil finally plopped down next to her and started to laugh hysterically.

"You look ridiculous." He continued his hawing for a good few minutes before calming down. "I don't even want to kill you anymore, you are such an imbecile I actually pity you!" He laughed a bit more. The angel finally regained balance and sat up next to him.

"In the future you fall in love with me." She smiled sarcastically. "You fall for a stupid woman."

"Then I am a fool. You are only good for physical gain, nothing more." Vergil huffed slightly when he said this.

"That's how it was at first…Oh, have you had sex with anyone yet?" She giggled at this and then looked at him. He glared at her in return.

"Even if I have, it does not change the fact that you will give yourself to me. By the way, did I say you could speak? Imbecile." He grumbled before laying down on his back, staring at the night sky. Eila seized the moment to climb onto his lap. He gave her an intense look of warning.

"Oh yeah, forgot you hate it when I'm on top. Hurry and take control then." She crossed her arms and the devil just stared at her in shock.

"How dare you make demands of me! You are a woman!" Vergil spat venomously at her.

"Ugh…you you you. So selfish."

"BITCH!" Vergil flipped her over and pinned her, growling at her like a wild animal. The angel shrugged off the crude language and just smirked at him, then went in for his sweet spot. She played up the victim.

"Vergil…uh…it hurts…mmm…" She whimpered slightly and acted like she was in pain. Eila knew this would strike something in him, and it did. He gripped her wrists harder then before and panted slightly, it was a little different then what she was used to but she knew it meant he was excited. She just prayed no one was watching.

It started to rain, she felt it drenching her face and cooling their bodies. Vergil shook his wet hair and it sprayed her, she winced at the water and felt him grip a bit harder. It was starting to hurt bad now and she cried out, knowing she would have bruises in the morning.

"Those sounds you make…are intoxicating…" The devil spoke violent and huskily. "I wonder what you sound like when I do other things…" He licked the water off her neck and she shivered violently. It wasn't the reaction he had hoped for however. He let go of her wrists and they shot up to wrap around him in an embrace, he allowed them access to his neck and waist.

"I'm usually not so lenient, what is this power you have?" He panted harder, anticipating whatever would come next.

"I wouldn't call it power. I would call it wanting." The words rolled off her tongue, like they were meant to be hovering between them. Vergil stared deep in her eyes; her orbs of violet and amethyst with lustful lashes glistening wet. He moved in to kiss her, but it was gentle, so feather light that it took her by surprise. She turned away completely stunned.

"Why do you turn from me?" He growled at her and she laughed nervously.

"I can't believe this is happening." She sighed and gave a smirk. "I'm you're first right now…You're a virgin." She started to laugh and received two hands gripping painfully into her shoulders. She cried out in pain and saw that flesh wounds were starting to appear.

"Don't you ever insult me again…I should kill you….I want to kill you…" He seethed at her, his strength pressing on and causing her more pain. She screamed in agony and he pulled back slightly. "Even your screams are beautiful…" He leaned down and kissed her softly. She kissed him back, but she was trembling violently from the pain. He pulled everything back and straddled her.

"Th—thank you for desisting…" Eila shook all over.

"I'm not stopping…just admiring my work." He gave a sadistic smile and a slight chuckle.

"Well…it's not turning me on much…if you want to make sure I'm ready for you, you better work on your foreplay a little better." She grunted as she shifted slightly, checking out how bad her shoulder wounds really were.

"Why the hell do you need to be ready? Ridiculous." The devil scoffed and grabbed her wrists once again to pin them at her sides. He leaned in and licked her bleeding shoulder.

"It'll feel better for you if I am…You would know that already if you weren't a vir-"

"Silence!" He barked at her, so close to her ear that it rung painfully. As painful as he was making everything, she couldn't seem to stop teasing him. She was actually enjoying him at the moment.

"Will you let me help you?"

"Fuck off."

"Please?" He shot up angrily and looked her in the face, Eila gave him her classic doe eyed look and he relaxed slightly.

"You are…strange…" He looked away for a moment, almost as if he was questioning whether or not he wanted to do this anymore. The angel seized the moment again.

"Please Vergil? I want you…no…I need you…" She begged and he looked back at her wildly.

"How do you do that?" He blinked at her wide eyed and breathed hard. Eila knew what he was asking, he was trying to understand how she knew what his weak points were. He was catching on in their little game. She played it up again.

"Vergil! Take me! Please! I can't wait anymore!" She cried out breathily and watched him shiver. The angel couldn't help herself from giggling afterwards. "I'm so sorry…I just know what you like." She winked at him and he snarled in return.

"You will not best me, whore!" He spat through clenched teeth and gripped her wrists tightly. She grunted in pain but then smiled.

"Can we just skip this whole pain thing and get straight to the sex? It's getting old." She giggled and he gripped harder. The angel cried out and bit her bottom lip. She was enjoying it thoroughly, how angry he was, how much the pain pulsed through her. It was a high that she hadn't had in a long time. Suddenly she felt tugging at her shirt, her wrists were loose and her black tank top came up and over her head. Vergil took the sopping garment and threw it across the yard landing with a flop. He eyed the angel's bare skin hungrily, running his hands up from her waist to her shoulders where blood had trickled and pooled on her chest.

"Flawless…" He licked her shoulder again and sighed. Eila felt his hot breath against her tender flesh and sighed as well, she wanted him just as badly as he wanted her. How long it was going to take though, was a mystery. The devil ran kisses and licks down her collar bone until he reached her breasts, he took his time exploring and experimenting with sensations. To push him more, the angel ran her hands sensually through his wet hair and gripped it, tugging firmly. Vergil breathed hotly against her soaked chest and brought his kiss back up to meet her lips.

They kissed softly, but then Eila parted her lips and allowed him access. He was a little awkward at first, but quickly caught on. Beautiful, hot, fluid movements of tongue had distracted them as their hands roamed freely. The rain crashed on them, drenching not only their bodies, but their sounds. The angel didn't notice they had been grinding on each other for a while now, he was rock hard and her womanhood was aching. She broke the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck, holding on tightly as their hips moved as on. She wanted the clothes removed, she wanted him inside, she wanted him badly.

"We must lay together frequently…" Vergil broke the silence and panted hard, almost to the point of moaning. "It's madness how much I want you…Never once has a woman drove me to this point…" He gave a breathy laugh before leaning back down and kissing her neck.

"We sort of had sex all the time…well you couldn't keep your hands off me…sometimes you just attacked me and had nothing done back to you. It's like you got your kicks from getting me off." She laughed and whimpered. "You're a very disturbed man."

Vergil moved his hand down to her black shorts and slipped under the hem, pressing down and reaching for her womanhood. Eila mewled and pressed her heat into his hand, which she could have sworn made him blush for a moment. He felt around for a while and touched here and there, trying to figure out what felt good. Finally the angel slipped her own hand in and guided him to her sweet spot, moving his hand accordingly.

"I know what I'm doing…" The devil was irritated that she helped him, but the feeling was soon drowned out when he heard her vocals. She panted and whined, moving her hips with his fingers; her body moved like and ocean, rolling and crashing and sighing. He began to shiver with anticipation as she got louder. He wanted her to get there, he wanted to hear that climax, that orchestra of lust.

"Press harder…please…" She begged and he obliged. He felt how unbelievably wet she was, and she could tell how excited he had become just from touching her. She whined and whimpered, breathing his name to him. Vergil couldn't contain himself, he leaned in and sucked on her neck. He could hear the tiniest breath hitches and silent mewls amongst the louder whines and whimpers. Eila felt the devil's groin pulsing on her thigh, he wanted her now but was waiting to see what happened. She felt herself on the edge, that tickling and burning feeling crashing through her and building to a breaking point. She screamed and whined, and with each wave of intense climax she felt Vergil shiver with her, as if he was coming as well. He bit down on her neck and drew blood, not as much as he usually did but enough to deliver another few good screams from his angel. She rolled into his hand and whimpered, she had been so loud she could have waked the neighborhood, but she didn't care. She just wanted that high.

It was finally finished. The devil pulled his hand out from between her thighs and examined the residue on his hands, almost as if he was hypnotized by it. Eila recovered and gently took his hand, licking and sucking the rain and cum off of his fingers. Vergil looked away, the angel swore she saw him blush again.

"Was that too much?" She asked before moving both of them to a sitting position, she slinked onto his lap and felt his aching member below her. The devil actually hesitated, he ever so gently placed his hands on her hips.

"I feel a little sick actually…" He placed his head on her shoulder. "Like I got punched in the stomach…"

Eila understood exactly what it meant. He probably hadn't been so worked up like that yet, or at least his memory led him to believe that. She ran her fingers through his wet hair again and tried calming him down without loosing the feeling.

"You're too excited…just calm down and we can finish…" She kissed his lips gently and he laid her down, hovering on top of her. He grabbed hold of her shorts and pulled them down and off, revealing her full naked glory.

"I told you to calm down not work up!" She barked at him but he was already gone. Eila watched him fumble with his pants buttons and she helped him out, apparently he never had buttons in his youth. She placed a lithe hand inbetween his legs and found his pulsing member. Vergil's breath hitched as she stroked it lightly, but quickly pushed her down and pulled it out; placing it at her entrance.

Before she could say a word, he pressed himself inside in one thrust. The angel grunted in discomfort, but found that if she just relaxed it felt quite wonderful. She watched him shudder once inside, he panted and panicked, his eyes searching for what to do. Eila grabbed her devil's hips and pulled out and then back in again. He glared at her and she giggled.

"Just do what we did earlier, it will come natural to you." She wrapped her arms around his neck as he started to thrust, it was slow but it was wonderful. Vergil groaned softly, matching his moans with her whimpers. He didn't pick up the pace, just kept it slow and steady, but deep and hard. Eila rocked her hips in tune with his, intensifying everything, her body felt like an instrument that he was playing perfectly. "You're really good at this…" She breathed and sighed, she wanted more but knew he wouldn't give it to her; she had to wait.

"I learn quickly." He panted out the words suddenly, grunting and moaning softly as he went about grinding.

"So you are a virgin!" She laughed, but the tune changed when the laugh turn into a sudden pleasurable cry. Vergil had thrust into her firmly and smirked. "You know, when you do that…you make me want to scream it to the whole world." Eila grinned devilishly. Vergil didn't care for it however and stopped completely. The angel whined in protest.

"Do you want me to stop?" He gave her a cold look. Eila shook her head 'no' and whined again. Vergil finally smirked and thrust into her hard. The angel cried out and arched into him, she felt like her whole body was on fire. The devil was thoroughly enjoying the site of her, every breath and movement was affected by him and he loved it. He loved having that kind of power.

The rain started to come down in sheets and he pushed harder and faster, wanting them both to come that much sooner. His patience was weaning and he wanted to hear her scream again. She wriggled beneath him in pleasure, her hands roaming her own body and his, not knowing what to do. He felt himself start to feel that same sense of panic and Eila could see it. They were moving so fast now, soft moans and whimpers turning into sharp breaths and whines, they were so close. Vergil kept his eyes open long enough to watch the angel clench the dirt and cry out into the rainy night, her back arching and her breasts heaving with her climax. It was like music to his ears, music that fueled him to feel that same euphoria and ecstasy. Instead of being vocal, he threw his head down and bit into her neck, drinking the thick, hot, pulsing blood as he came inside of her. He felt so relieved, like all the weight of the world was gone in that single moment. The blood poured past his lips and he listened closely to her ecstasy, her heart racing, her breath sharp and jagged. A perfect composition.

Everything calmed down, the devil rested his weight on his angel and breathed deeply. His breath quivered and his body trembled; basking in the afterglow of intense passion and cool rain. They both listened for a while to the sound of water splashing around them, the scent of rain and grass filling their lungs as they returned to earth from their high.

"Vergil?" Eila called to him softly and he looked up at her, blood dripping from his mouth. To anyone else he would look vicious, but to her it was familiar and put her at peace. "How was it?" She giggled at him and he sighed with contentment.

"A masterpiece. We will have to do this again." He grinned, showing his bloodied mouth causing the angel to laugh. He gave her a glare and she tried to stifle her giggles.

"You look like you just popped out of a horror movie." She began cracking up and he growled at her.

"Well you are a stupid woman, and what the fuck is a movie?" He glared daggers at her. The comment alone caused her to laugh so hard she almost couldn't breathe. "Shut up! Idiot woman!"

The laughing continued.

* * *

Meanwhile in the house, Trish and Dante stared out the window, trying to get a good glimpse at what was going on.

"I can't see a damn thing…" Dante huffed. "Did he kill her? It's just two fucking blobs out there! Stupid rain…" Trish giggled at Dante, he was so cute when he was frustrated.

"Their probably having sex, I doubt he would kill her…Maybe put her in the hospital, but not kill her. Plus, that girl knows how to whip. She had him wrapped around her finger in a matter of weeks." Trish smirked and nodded to herself.

"Not wrapped tight enough, he still went and got himself killed." The devil pouted slightly, not happy about the past.

"Well he's back now so quit your bitching. I'm sick of you getting all mopey, it takes away from my 'me' time." She grinned devilishly and Dante did a face palm.

* * *

Eila started to shiver from the cold, the rain was still cooling them down and she didn't know how long she would be able to last outside. Vergil stood up and took off the oversized black shirt he had been wearing and gave it to the angel. She looked up at him in surprise at the gesture.

"Don't think I'm being kind, I am making sure that no one sees you. You are my mine, only I can look at you." He nodded to himself and started walking back towards the backdoor. Without being asked, Eila put on the shirt and followed him in. As she stepped inside she noticed that he was looking down the hallway, no not looking, he was glaring.

"What's up?" She wrung out her hair and the shirt. Vergil gave her a questioning look.

"Up is…up…How do you not know what 'up' is?" He blinked at her and she felt like smacking him.

"Oh my god, it's a phrase dummy. It substitutes for 'what is on your mind or what is going on'." The angel sighed and received a death glare from the devil.

"You shall tell me what a 'dummy' is too." Vergil crossed his arms and waited for an answer.

"No, you're way to bossy. I'm out of here." Eila stuck out her tongue and ran down the hall. She heard him catch up quickly and tackle her to the ground.

"How is it you have not learned your place? Idiot woman!" They wrestled for a moment, both fighting for dominance on the floor. They rolled around kicking and grabbing like children would. They flailed around until he was on top of her once again. Vergil finally slammed his teeth into her neck again and everything stopped. Eila slithered beneath him like a snake, trying to wrap her arms and legs around him to pull him as close as possible. He sucked hard and she sighed, dragging her nails down his back for good measure. Finally the devil pulled away and gazed at her lustfully. The angel answered the look with trying to kiss him but he turned away. She whimpered in protest.

"Not here." He ordered. Eila looked at him with begging eyes, she didn't want to wait. She wanted him again.

"You're a buttface." She pouted and he gave a confused and offended look.

"A….butt…face?" He blinked for a moment, then started to growl when he found the phrase overly insulting. "You shall be punished for that."

"Yes! Finally!" She shouted for joy, which got the strangest look from Vergil she had ever seen.

"You…enjoy pain? How strange.." He blinked at the angel and she gave him a coy look.

"I blame you darling, you're far too sadistic in the bedroom. You've turned me into a masochist." She breathed in deeply and stretched arching her back, allowing her breasts to rise up far enough to touch the devil's chest. He turned away for a moment, and she could just barely see a tint of red on his cheeks in the dark.

"There's almost always blood involved-" She lifted a slender finger and ran the tip across his lips in a seductive fashion. "You bite too hard, but I like it. I like that feeling that you could kill me at any moment." She giggled and licked her lips.

"So I frighten you?" He looked back at her with a smirk. She nodded and giggled softly.

"Mmhmm, I've grown to like it." Eila ran her hand down his chest and abs, stroking him with a feathery touch. Vergil breathed heavily and deeply, it was obvious he was trying to contain himself yet again.

"You will not seduce me…Not again." His eyes appeared to be glowing in the darkness; he was trying hard not to grow excited by her. However, Eila knew basically how long it took for his patience to run out; she could always find his weakness.

"Oh I will seduce you, and you'll give in…and you'll be glad you did." The angel leaned up and scraped her teeth against his neck, sucking as she went. Vergil moaned softly and covered his mouth immediately, not wanting to be heard by anyone. Eila continued her work and added a bonus, she moved her hand down to his groin and grasped; feeling his length through his clothing. Her shuddered at her touch and moved into her hand, indicating he wanted more. The angel giggled at his reaction and licked up to his ear, taking the lobe in her mouth and biting softly.

"Damn you…" The devil seethed. He broke away from her touch and grasped her arm, causing them both to stand. He surprised her by picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder, then proceeding to the stairs.

"Where are you taking me?" Her voice came out more frightened than she wanted it to, even though she was quite thrilled. Vergil smirked and hiked up the stairs, making his way to the first door; which happened to be Eila's bedroom. He stopped short before opening it. "Why are you stopping?"

He didn't answer. The devil waited at the door for a moment, but then turned on his heel to head down the hall. Eila panicked for a moment, she wondered if he was going to take them to Dante's room. If so it would end up being extremely awkward and she would have to apologize a thousand times. Finally Vergil stopped at the room at the end of the hall and she breathed a sigh of relief.

"I remember this room."

"Uh…yeah….it's the bathroom…" The angel tried to stifle a laugh but it came out all the same. The devil opened the door and shut it firmly behind him, there was absolutely no light. "Turn on the lights!" She squeaked. Suddenly she felt her body slump down and oh so gently hit the floor. She felt around and found the sink, using it as leverage to lift her up to a standing position. The water in the tub had turned on but she could not see. The angel went to turn on the lights but something grabbed her and pulled her back, she felt the warm being behind her.

"I remember you so clearly now…" His raspy and sexy voice vibrated throughout her whole body, she could feel herself get wet again just from his speech alone. "You fed and cleansed me…you were so gentle." Eila felt a warm hand stroke her thigh, her head lolled back and rested on his chest. "Allow me to thank you for that kindness now…" He kissed her neck so softly she could have cried.

"We're not taking a bath are we?" She laughed and then sighed at his touch. The angel felt him fumble with his pants again, and without her help he finally got them undone. The devil wasted no time in removing her shirt as well, feeling her naked body in the darkness. "Maybe we should turn on the shower instead…" The angel's voice quivered slightly, feeling his hands roam her body made her shiver to no end. He paused for a moment, he must have been thinking about something.

"What is a shower? Like a rain shower?" Vergil sounded so stupid in that moment, and Eila found it to be the cutest thing in the world. She imagined the adorable look he must have made with that question.

"Oh ho ho…you are so cute I can't stand it." She turned around in his arms and pressed herself against him, she could feel his naked body, but couldn't see it. "It's a way to bathe without having to fill up a tub, water comes down from….uh….the ceiling and you wash yourself in it." She assumed that if he didn't know what a shower was, he probably wouldn't know what a faucet was either.

"Ah…like a waterfall." He spoke in that cute dumb tone again, and it made Eila want to attack.

"Yeah, except it's nice and warm." She leaned up to kiss him but ended up pecking his jaw. He jumped slightly but then leaned in the appropriate direction to lock lips. The devil grabbed her waist firmly and made the kiss hot and passionate, he really did catch on quick. His hands roamed her body and finally rested on her butt, giving it a good squeeze and getting a squeak in return. He broke the kiss and gave a chuckle.

"So you like pain, but the second I grab your ass you squeal? Ridiculous." He chuckled again and Eila slipped out of his arms, making her way into the tub and felt for the shower nozzle. She giggled when she found it and turned it on, feeling the warm water spray her.

"You know, you swear an awful lot. Usually you hate using, as you say, 'crude' words." The angel backed herself against the shower wall, waiting for him to enter at some point. She heard a growl and suddenly his breath was on her, so close to her neck, it was hot and moist.

"I suppose I haven't learned my manners yet, please excuse me for being rude." He laughed breathily and licked her already partially healed wound on her neck. She shivered violently in response as he started to roam her again, he was practically purring at her. The water was so warm and continuous, it was getting steamy and they could both feel it. Eila didn't know if she was panting from excitement or from the heat.

"It's…so hot…" She breathed heavily. She felt light headed and dizzy, but didn't know which way was which; it was so incredibly dark that she seemed she was on the edge of eternity. The angel clung to the devil in an instant, wrapping her arms around his torso and holding on for dear life; her world was spinning and the steam felt like it was prickling her skin. Vergil noticed her body language was a cry for help rather than a cry for attention, in answer he grabbed her by her waist and brought her down to the ground of the tub, allowing the angel air. "Vergil…" She gave a helpless mewl, like a kitten trying to find their mother. The devil leaned into her outstretched arms and was pulled into an embrace, laying on top of her, protecting her from the over heated water. The angel could have stayed like that forever, finding endless comfort in his protective arms.

There was a flash, her eyes adjusted to the sudden burst of light and saw him peering straight into her; providing her with a look of shock.

"Can you guys wrap it up already? There's only one bathroom." Eila watched as Vergil looked over to the door, wearing a face of surprise and menacing anger. The angel peeped her head up to look over the edge of the tub to find Dante standing in the doorway, looking rather pissed. "Don't give me that look Verg, it's common courtesy." With a glare, the red devil slammed the door, not turning off the lights either.

"Damn him!" The devil growled and stood up, showing off his fully nude and utterly delicious form. Eila started from a giggle into a hysterical laugh, getting a questioning look from her lover.

"Relax, we should probably get some sleep anyways, it's probably five in the morning by now." She giggled some more and he relaxed, reaching out a hand and helping her to her feet.

"We'll take a look at the water clock when we retire." Vergil turned off the water then grabbed two towels, handing one over to the angel. Eila looked at him utterly confused.

"Uh…A water clock? Um…" She dried herself off and gave him a spacey look. He raised an eyebrow at her then proceeded to smirk.

"Let me guess, you don't have a sundial either…how is it that you people tell time?" The devil laughed before exiting the bathroom, leaving the angel to her now utterly stupefied self. She hurriedly wrapped the towel around her and picked up the soaked clothes from earlier, retreating into the hall only to be cornered by Dante.

"About damn time, you guys are fuckin freaks you know that?" He groaned and frowned, waiting for a reply. When the angel didn't give him one but rather a dazed face, he changed his tune. "Are you okay?" He reached out to her worriedly.

"What the fuck is a WATER CLOCK!" She growled and stomped her foot in frustration. Dante gave her a bewildered look, however it was short lived for he bursted out into hysterical laughter.

"Oooooh man, my brother is going to have some extreme culture shock." He continued his hawing as he entered the bathroom and closed the door behind him. Once again Eila was left to a destroyed I.Q. She huffed her way down the hall and into her room, shutting her door firmly behind her. The angel peered around the room for a moment, only to find her love searching through her drawers. He pulled out a pair of lacey underwear and held them up to the light.

"What are you doing to my underwear…?" Eila gave an irritated sigh, she didn't want to have to deal with a teenager from a biblical era. Vergil gave her a curious look and then went back to the garment.

"A strange material for the garment of an athlete. Perhaps there is a different purpose for these in the future." He turned and blinked at her, as if he was waiting for her to speak, but she just looked at him like her brain had died. "I demand that you speak." He formed his lips in a tight line, he was growing impatient.

"Oh my fucking god…it's just underwear. It's worn to keep other clothes free of…well…stuff that might come out of you for certain reasons. Also it's attractive." She placed her hand on the bridge of her nose, concentrating on not yelling at him.

"I see…" Vergil smirked as he dug deeper into the drawer, looking for other interesting items. "Hmm…this seems to match…" He talked to himself in an approving manner, which made Eila give him a look of dread. The devil finally pulled out the black lacey corset that went with the extremely ruffled and lacey boyshorts. The angel almost died from embarrassment, and in reaction ran over to rip them out of his hands.

"Put them back! Put them back!" She screeched at him as he pulled them out of her reach teasingly.

"Oh, but I was hoping you would wear them! Or would you prefer I find a different pair?" He laughed outwardly now as she angrily punched his chest in frustration.

"You stupid fucking asshat! PUT IT BACK!" She went to punch him extra hard but missed, falling straight for the ground. Feeling a sudden jerk she opened her eyes to find her face just inches from the floor. Suddenly her weight was swung around the room and she landed on her bed, flopping around like a fish out of water. Vergil stifled a laugh before walking over to the switch and turning off the lights.

"What a mate you are. Disobedient, but thrilling. I can see now why I put up with you." He stepped softly over to the bed and climbed on ever so gently. Eila could see him clearly through the light just barely coming in through her window, the sun wasn't up yet but it was getting there. His eyes were glowing, like moonlight on an arctic lake. "However, I feel if the more I break you in…the less fun you will be. It is a dilemma indeed." He smirked and leaned in for a kiss, it was soft and gentle, which was a rare thing for Vergil but for some reason it was frequent tonight.

Eila broke away and huffed, still angry about the lingerie. The devil chuckled before stroking her cheek. "You're like a wild animal; rare, exotic, and vicious…A perfect pet." He kissed her again, with more passion this time. She allowed it to happen, she couldn't fight anymore. The angel was more than tired and felt like she could sleep for a lifetime, she didn't realize that as she kissed him she had drifted off into a deep slumber. Which left Vergil somewhat disappointed but he felt fatigue was on his heels as well.

They both didn't realize that time can flow especially fast when you are sleeping.

**AN: How did we like teenage mutant ninja Vergil? Jk jk jk! He was just a teenager...not a mutant. Maybe a ninja. Yeah probably a ninja. Anywho PLEASE REVIEW! IT KEEPS ME GOING! but yeah i think someone should have that as an e-mail address or screen name or somthing... Teenage Mutant Ninja Vergil...awesome XD**


	9. Doms and Subs

**AN: Hi guys! I'm back! Sorry it took so long, I wrote like half of this then left it alone for a while. You see I am getting married and it takes up a lot of my time to plan a wedding XD I know dumb excuse but whateves...I updated now please no rage! Arigato! Enjoy! oh and WARNING: CONTAINS SHMEX AND SLIGHT RAPE (is there such a thing?) **

Eila opened her eyes slowly, allowing the midday light to help awaken her. She rolled over and saw her insanely gorgeous devil lying next to her, sleeping as soundly as a baby. The angel absorbed the moment, then as quietly as possible she leaned in and kissed his neck in a seductive way. He sighed and shifted, lifting his chin to allow more access for petting. She noticed that the two of them had fallen asleep in their towels, which had been pulled off in their sleep. Seizing the opportunity, the angel maneuvered on top of him straddling and grinding on his length gently. Vergil stirred again and gave a soft moan, his member grew firm and showed it was enjoying the attention. Eila continued her work and felt his hands begin to roam up her thighs, causing her to shiver in delight. It was all so good and perfect. Suddenly the angel felt herself be flipped violently onto her back with a very pissed off devil pinning her down.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Vergil snarled at her, he was groggy but still able to use his strength to best her. The angel stared at him in shock, her world was slightly spinning at the moment. "Answer!" He yelled now, his voice carrying a frightening tone to it.

"I was just waking you…but in a nice way…I'm sorry." Eila turned away from him, her golden hair sliding into her face, making her look irresistible. The devil sighed and rolled onto his back, still angry over what had transpired.

"I remember…it was so long ago but feels like it were yesterday." He breathed and sat up, his white bangs falling into his eyes. "Who are you, and why am I here?"

Eila turned to look at him for a moment, she realized that he had aged again in his memories, but to how old she didn't know.

"I'm your mate, my name is Eila. You died and we reanimated you, now your memories are coming back…slowly but surly." She sighed and turned away from him, clenching her pillow in remorse for the situation. The angel didn't want to have to do this every day, remind him that she was his love, or remind him that he had died. She started to cry softly, not knowing how to handle it anymore. Every time she was close to him, he would just end up being far away again. She hated it.

"My mate has a nice name." Vergil spoke coldly, emotionlessly. He had reached that point in his memories to where he had no warmth left, and it would be a long time for her to relight those lost feelings. "What happens in the future?"

"We fall in love, but you're so busy chasing power that you get yourself captured and killed. I don't think I can…forgive you for that one. Not that I'm perfect in any way…but you left me brokenhearted." Her voice started to crack from her tears, they flowed hot down her doll-like face. She listened and heard him sigh, it sounded pitiful and sad.

"So this is real time, and all that I know as of right now are all memories of the past?"

"Mmhmm." She nodded, feeling her tear stained pillow rub harshly against her face.

"What did I do yesterday?"

"Well…you were a child and I had to take care of you…then we went to sleep and you woke up in the middle of the night screaming. Then suddenly you were a young adult and well…men will be men I guess…" She laughed slightly at that one.

"Men will be men?" His voice was still cold and emotionless.

"In short we had sex." Eila laughed again and felt the bed move, she assumed that her devil was uncomfortable with that fact of what transpired last night.

"I see." The bed moved considerably now and the angel turned over just in time to watch Vergil stand up and walk away; that is until he noticed his clothes weren't there. He groaned and walked back over to the bed to sit down and put his head in his hands.

"Would you mind bringing me some garments? I do not want to be seen in such a state." The devil was calm and proper, but still cold and emotionless. Eila nodded and approached her vanity, pulling out her usual attire for the day. She felt his eyes on her as she clothed herself, and every so often she would look back only to find his icy gaze upon her. The angel giggled to herself as she finished zipping up her leather bodice.

"Like what you see?" She turned back and gave him a smoldering look, her hair still in disarray and falling seductively into her face. Vergil didn't answer but rather he shifted, showing his discomfort. Taking that answer as a yes she pulled on her shorts and stockings then placed her bell choker around her neck.

"That's an interesting item…" The devil commented coolly.

"Funny you should say that, you gave it to me as a gift. It represents that I am your 'pet' or more so your property." She smirked and turned back to him, looking him dead in the eyes and holding her gaze. The staring contest went on for a while until there was a pounding on the door, causing both of the ethereal beings to jump.

"Verge! Eila! Wake up already, it's two o'clock!" It was Dante outside the door, and he sounded irritated again. The angel wasted no time in leaving the room to yell at him, closing the door firmly behind her.

"Damnit Dante, you're not my fucking mom so knock it off!" She screeched at him and he glared at her while tapping his foot. He finally gave up trying to play the paternal role and started to walk off, but was quickly caught by her slender hand. "He need's some clothes…" She spoke quickly and slightly embarrassed. The red devil groaned and motioned for her to follow him into his own room, which she did gladly.

"Here." He handed her a royal blue v-neck t-shirt and a pair of black skinny jeans and boxer briefs. "Have him wear those, oh…and if he doesn't like them tell him fuckin tough." Dante grinned wide and pushed her out the door and back down the hallway.

The angel stood there for a moment, she wondered what had happened to his old attire. His beautiful blue three tailed coat, his black ribbed vest, tan boots and black cravat; items which made him look sophisticated and elegant. She sighed and put it on the back burner for now; making her way down the hall with her overly casual garments.

"Okay, so these aren't really your style…but at least the shirt is your favorite color!" Eila gave a giddy smile and closed the door behind her, receiving an emotionless look from Vergil. Without saying a word, the angel approached the bed and placed the clothes gently next to the devil. She stared at the blue shirt for a while, her vision starting to blur from tears pooling in her eyes. The items were pulled out of her view before her tears could reach them, splashing on the covers instead. It hurt, having him around but not having the man she remembered so fondly, but she had made a vow to herself to love every version of him and to protect him no matter what. "Vergil…"

The now dressed devil turned to address his mate, still cold and emotionless. Eila looked up at him, her whole world shattering around her yet again. Suddenly her body was moving on her own, her mind was almost absent; she leaped towards him and embraced him so tightly it might have hurt. Everything was flooding around her, every feeling she ever had for the man had surfaced and she cried as if she would never be able to cry again. She couldn't breathe, her heart was racing so fast and her lungs couldn't keep up.

The angel felt her knees weaken and she started to faint, she was falling like a rag doll until strong arms held her upright.

"You love me so much that your whole being is confused…" Vergil spoke clearly now, and carried what seemed to be a pained face.

"Don't leave…promise me you wont ever leave me again…" Eila sobbed, still unable to hold herself up. "I'll kill myself…I'll do it for real this time….I can't live without you I just can't…" Her eyes began to look lifeless, as if she were repressing herself deep inside.

"You're a fool." He blinked at her before lifting her up and laying her back down on the bed. He turned to head towards the door when her arm stretched out and grasped his wrist firmly. The devil turned back to look at his broken angel and tried to form a look of reassurance. "I'll be back in a minute. Please." He removed her hand and headed out the door. He cursed inwardly while hurrying down the stairs, finding his surroundings to be familiar yet unfamiliar. He stopped suddenly for a woman blocked his view.

"Well aren't we in a hurry?" Lady stood in the way and placed her hands on her hips. Vergil almost growled but contained himself, still providing a glare. "Chill out, what do you need? I'll get it for you."

"I need some water, it's for Eila." Vergil huffed out and Lady suddenly gave a look of concern.

"Is she alright?" She relaxed her stance and brushed some of her ebony hair behind her ear.

"She's very emotional, I don't really know how to approach the situation…" The devil ran his hand through his silver locks, finally figuring out that it wasn't in its usual style.

Lady wasted no time in brushing past him and flying up the stairs, Vergil felt he had no choice and followed her back into Eila's room.

"Angel!" The raven haired woman was now at Eila's side, shaking her slightly. The angel turned to look at her friend, soulless and void of anything. "Knock it off! Vergil's right here and he isn't going anywhere!" When Lady didn't receive a good response she slapped her hard across the face. This was a grave mistake for it caused Vergil to violently rip the woman off the bed and throw her against Eila's dresser, shaking the whole house. He growled at her now, showing his malicious nature in warning.

"STOP IT!" The angel screamed jumping off of the bed and shoved herself between them, holding Lady in a protective embrace.

"A…Angel?" The woman blinked with surprise.

"I'm sorry Vergil, it was my fault! Lady was just trying to bring me back to reality! Please don't hurt her!" Eila clung to Lady but looked back at her lover with fresh tears. "I'm just a stupid girl, it's not Lady's fault…If you are angry, please direct it at me…" The angel broke away from Lady and placed her hands on Vergil's shoulders firmly, trying to push him back slightly if she could. She felt him stiffen under her touch, but not in a completely bad way, more in surprise then discomfort. After a minute or two the devil finally relaxed and moved away from the two women.

"I forgive you. However, if she slaps you again I might just kill her. No one is to punish you besides myself." He gave her a cold look, which Eila returned with her classic innocent doe eyes. If it had been the regular old Vergil, he probably would have broken into a half smirk, but this time he kept a straight face.

Lady glared at him but held her tongue, most likely due to the fact that she cared deeply for her best friend and wanted everything to work out smoothly. She finally averted her eyes and let out a sigh.

"I'm sorry too, to both of you. I shouldn't have slapped you, Angel." The raven haired woman's face didn't really match her apology but the two lovers took it well, or at least Eila did. Vergil kept his stone expression and walked lightly out of the room, making absolutely no noise, the angel reached out in attempt to go after him but Lady held her back and shook her head in disappointment. The angel cocked her head to the side and gave a cute look to which caused the raven haired one to shake in rage.

"I don't understand why you like that guy, he treats you like you're his property!" Lady huffed and crossed her arms in a displeased manner. Eila sighed lovingly in response.

"I am his property…his woman….his mate…" The angel went into her happy place for a moment before her friend's ranting pulled her out.

"No seriously! It's unhealthy!"

"But he's so wonderful…"

"Are you brainwashed?!"

"I love him…"

"Ugh."

Lady gave up and grabbed Eila's hand. "Lets go eat something, take a break from all this madness. I missed you and want to have some girl time." She smiled big, getting a relieved look from the angel.

The two girls had fun making a rather large breakfast. Luckily for Eila, Lady had gone to the store before she came over today and brought REAL food other than just having left-over pizza and beer. They cooked up some eggs, bacon, hash browns, pancakes, and cut up fresh fruit. Lady had even been nice enough to pick up some Danish pastries, which were the angel's favorite. When everything was all set up and ready to eat, Eila yelled throughout the house for everyone to 'come and eat' but was startled by a sudden appearance of a blue devil.

"Uh…Vergil…Hi." She stood there watching him, she felt awkward and shy for once. He stared back at her, not saying a word, only keeping her gaze with his icy blue eyes. The angel felt frightened, like her soul was being taken over by this arctic demon. It was just too much to handle and she looked away in fear. Vergil actually smirked this time and finally walked past her. Eila stood there for a moment, trying to get a grip on what just happened.

"He did it to show dominance, it's quite a popular thing to do in the demon world." The angel jumped, she turned to see Dante standing right behind her giving her a slight smile. "Don't take it too harshly, it's a gesture that is used either on enemies or mates. It's like a staring contest, first one to look away is considered submissive. For a male seeking a female this is actually an endearing quality, however during a confrontation it is good to keep eye contact as sign of a challenge." Eila blinked at him in surprise, completely awestruck at how intelligent he actually sounded. Unfortunately, the red devil found the look insulting and rolled his eyes at her. "I'm not as stupid as you think I am."

"Then why do you act stupid?" Trish was behind him now giving him a cocky smile.

"It's a façade I put on so people underestimate my mad skills!" He laughed almost aggressively; it was a little strange.

"Pfft, whatever your so dumb." The blonde sauntered past the two and headed for the food. Eila tried holding back a giggle but failed, getting a huff from Dante.

"If a submissive woman is attractive to a demon, then why do you date Trish?" The angel gave the red devil a sarcastic smile and he shrugged in response.

"Cause I choose to be like any other horny man. Vergil and I may be twins, but he chose a demonic path, I chose a human one. We're complete opposites so it's only natural that we're interested in different women. I like the chicks that are sexy badasses, and Verge likes the chicks that are cute and easy to overcome." He chuckled now coming to a realization. "In short my brother is a rapist."

The conversation was interrupted by the blue devil clearing his throat. Dante and Eila looked over to see Vergil glaring at them, or rather glaring at Dante.

"You're so touchy, Verge. Don't you understand sarcasm? Or has that not been invented yet?" Dante gave a cocky smile and strutted past the blue devil and towards the food on the kitchen counter. Eila had finally noticed that everyone else had dished up and went to follow suit, avoiding looking Vergil in the eyes as she passed him to get towards her meal.

Everyone had set up camp in the living room, eating away at his or her meals quietly with some idle chatter in between. Vergil never spoke and Eila sat as far away from him as possible, something about him was bothering her, it was like she was in the presence of a wise yet violent wolf that could snap at any moment. The angel ate her fill in silence, when her plate was clean she stood up to go and wash her dish.

"Hey, are you okay?" Lady spoke softly towards the angel then stood up with her own empty plate in hand. Eila shrugged and proceeded into the kitchen, of which the raven woman followed her instantly. "What's wrong with you? You've been an emotional wreck all day, I thought that Vergil coming back was supposed to be a good thing but now I'm having serious doubts."

"I'm fine, it's just tiring having to deal with all of his personality changes. I've only dealt with him for a night and half a day, but I'm already so exhausted. I don't know what to do…" Eila rinsed the plate she was cleaning and put it on a towel to dry. Lady stared at her worriedly. "Mary, I'm fine. Really." That was enough to tell Lady to drop the subject; whenever her real name was used it was usually an extra serious matter. The angel ignored her friend and walked over to the living room to take her seat on the couch next to Trish. Apparently she had walked in on an interesting conversation.

"So, Vergil. How is it you know how to speak English? It just seems strange that you knew the language from the beginning, even though it's not your native tongue." Trish flipped her hair and smirked at the blue devil sitting kitty-corner from Dante. Eila blinked at the question, then questioned herself when English had even become a language. Then another question popped up; 'Where is Vergil actually from?'

Instead of actually answering her question he merely shrugged and left to go clean his plate.

"Dante, where are you guys from? What does Trish mean by 'your native tongue'?" Eila pushed the question on the red devil since her lover didn't seem to want to answer questions today. Dante groaned but smiled at the same time; it was obvious he didn't like admitting how old he actually was.

"We were born in a northern part of Italy around two thousand and twenty-ish years ago I think. You begin to lose count after a thousand; and our 'native tongue' as you'd say was Umbrian and Etruscan. However it changed about a hundred years after we were born to Latin, but by that time we had both traveled a lot and learned all sorts of languages. Now it's a little easier since a lot of the languages nowadays are all meshed together and forming new dialects, since we know all the old 'key' languages to these new ones we're pretty much fluent in everything." He nodded to himself in approval.

"If you're from Italy why can't you get a tan?" Lady waltzed in and sat down in Vergil's chair. She laughed a little at her own comment.

"Because in northern Italy at the time it was being invaded by Germanic peoples. Ya know, blonde hair blue eyes? It was in the south that the people were tan due to invasions by people across the Mediterranean. Also a lot of trade was going on down there too due to the sea, Egypt had it good with Rome for a while too. So a lot of factors went in to the change of ethnicity."

"You know so much!" Eila was on the edge of her seat in complete interest, her eyes sparkling with delight. Dante smiled at her in response, obviously feeling a good swell in his ego.

"Hey say something in Sumerian." Trish spoke out in a challenge.

"I don't know Sumerian!"

"HA! You DON'T know every language!" She bellowed and Dante huffed feeling his ego deflate.

"If you wanted someone to speak Sumerian you'd have to ask my father. If you can find him, that is. That's more his time." The red devil rested his head back and sighed in annoyance.

It was a little while of silence before Vergil had walked back into the room. He saw his spot was taken so he moved for the chair next to Eila. She froze while he sat down, not knowing what to do with herself.

"Vergil, smettere di essere strano e parlare con la tua ragazza."

The angel blinked for a moment, then looked over at Dante in shock.

"Did you just speak Italian?" She blinked again, not believing her ears.

"Parlerò con lei quando vedo in forma, e non parlare a me con tale mancanza di rispetto. Idiota." Vergil answered back calmly. Eila almost wanted to die. His delicious voice speaking Italian was insanely gorgeous.

"Eila si spaventa e tu sei uno stronzo!" Dante was yelling now, he stood up and stared Vergil down in warning.

"Tenere le emozioni umane a te stesso. Lei mi fa star male. Lei è la mia donna in modo da rimanere fuori. A meno che non si desidera essere ucciso posso lieto di aiutare in questo." The blue devil spoke darkly, never shifting his eyes.

Eila heard her name amongst the foreign shouting, but still sat there completely dazed.

"WILL YOU GUYS FUCKING KNOCK IT OFF?!" Lady screamed loudly at both of them, getting multiple looks. The room went silent for a while until she regained her sense of calm. "You guys are forbidden from speaking a foreign language ever again. It's really irritating…"

"I enjoyed it, totally sexy." Trish piped in and then winked at Dante.

"You think everything is sexy…" Lady turned to Trish and gave her an annoyed look.

"Well it's on my brain a lot, and hot guys who speak sexy romantic languages…oof…" She gave a little shiver and a smile. "So hot."

Lady groaned and grabbed Eila by the arm. "Lets leave these idiots to kill each other, cause I assume that's what's going to happen." Before the angel could protest she was being dragged out of her seat, and right as she was leaving the room she could have sworn she saw Vergil giving Lady a death glare.

The two had stayed in Eila's room for a few hours, chatting and playing around with their weapons. Apparently Trish had left for a while and said she'd be back later, then Vergil and Dante had disappeared into his room and hadn't come out for a long time. Finally Eila heard footstep coming down the hall and the two devils appeared.

"Hey, me and Verge are going to go out. You know, have a boys night." The two twins were now both standing in the doorway, wearing nicer clothes then usual. Dante was in his classic red coat with a black high collared buttoned vest and fitted black pants, packing heat as always. However, Vergil now had a black trench coat, with a black turtleneck and also fitted black pants. His hair was also styled in its usual slicked back fashion. Eila could feel herself drooling.

"Oh yeah? And what are WE supposed to do?" Lady walked towards Dante and jabbed him with her index finger. "Is it even safe to bring Vergil out with you?! How old is he anyways? Cause he still doesn't seem to understand that it's a free world now." Lady seethed, completely and utterly pissed at Dante.

"He's like in the hundies now, way older than you and Angel. He'll be brought up to speed soon enough." Dante chuckled before continuing. "Why don't you girls just do what you always do? Get drunk and have sex with each other." Dante received an utterly shocked look from Vergil, a look that was slowly starting to seem dangerous.

"He's joking, we drink but we don't have sex." Lady piped over to Vergil before he could blow a gasket. Then she turned back to Dante and punched him in the face. "ARE YOU ASKING TO GET KILLED?! YOU'RE SUCH AN IDIOT!" She screeched before the red devil balanced himself and grinned.

"Okay okay, wait until we get back and THEN start having sex. Then we'll join in and it'll be tons of fun." Dante started laughing hysterically and just barely dodged another of Lady's terrific punches, causing him to run down the stairs being chased by the female fury.

Vergil stood there awkwardly, not really knowing what to do with himself. Eila stared at him for a moment, taking in his image. The devil caught this and almost formed a smirk.

"Like what you see?" His mouth forming a slight curve, his eyes holding more life then before; it made the angel's heart race with happiness. She nodded in approval, but didn't speak. This seemed to please him and he smiled a bit more, probably the biggest smile he's had all day. Suddenly the face disappeared when he was struck from behind.

"Verge! Let's go!" Dante grinned wide and began pushing Vergil down the stairs. The blonde giggled at the two and saw them off.

Lady and Eila decided that since the boys got to have a night out, so would they. So they went back upstairs, chatted as they applied makeup and tried on outfits, and were joined a moment later by Trish who had supplied them with hard liquor.

"This will be a fun girl's night, I say we go out and go dancing!" Trish bounced excitedly on Eila's bed, sporting a strapless tight red dress that stopped just below her butt along with thigh high black boots.

"That actually sounds like fun." Lady agreed. She was wearing a pinstripe dress that showed a descent amount of cleavage and ended mid thigh with a slit in the back, wearing her usual combat boots. She rummaged through Eila's dresses and picked out a royal blue lolita styled dress; it had a sweetheart neckline, a corset back, poofy short sleeves, and a poofy skirt that happened to be rather short. "Aw! This is so adorable! Like a little slutty baby-doll!" The raven haired woman laughed and pushed it towards Eila. "Angel, you have to wear this!"

"That is really cute! Plus it screams Vergil…" Trish winked at Eila before taking a long sip of her flavored vodka. Eila looked at the garment and sighed.

"I stopped wearing those things after Verg-."

"Yeah, well, he's back now! Just start up from where you left off. Starting with these adorable clothes." Lady threw the garment aside and started to strip Eila of her current garments. The angel screamed and laughed in protest, slightly tipsy from the drinks forced on her by Trish.

"Just think if Dante and Vergil walked in, they really would think that we had sex on girls nights!" The blonde demoness laughed hysterically and rolled on the bed giddily. The angel fought as Lady forced the blue dress on but was finally forced on the bed as it was being laced up in the back.

"Laaaddyyy! C'mon! I don't want to wear this damn thing! It's too sweet and I'm more edgy then this!" Eila kicked and punched the bed.

"But just think, Vergil will come home tonight and see you in this, he wont be able to resist your cuteness!" Lady laughed as she finally placed the matching stockings, some black maryjane shoes, and a matching choker on the flailing Eila. The raven haired woman stood back and observed her work, following it up with a squeal and a giggle.

"Wait wait wait." Trish hopped off the bed and found the missing component. "She needs this." The blonde demoness clipped a fabric blue rose into Eila's hair. "There! She's all done!" The two friends laughed and cooed over how cute it was. The angel stood up and looked at herself in the mirror. She did look extremely cute, plus her makeup was still rather dark so it kept that more seductive appearance. She nodded at herself then to her friends.

"Okay, can we go now?"

The three girls finally left the Devil May Cry and paraded up and down the streets, receiving multiple cat calls. They hopped from bar to bar before finally making it to the dance club that Trish had talked about before. Without a second thought the bouncer had let them in, mumbling compliments to them as they strode past. Eila felt herself get swept away in the harsh electronic music and booming bass.

"This is awesome!" Lady shouted over the music before the three girls moved to the dance floor, dancing together as a group. Suddenly some men came and started dancing with them, which made Eila uneasy but the other two were fine with it. The angel watched as the two girls were enjoying their dances with their new partners thoroughly and suddenly felt someone behind her. She turned around to find a mediocre man attempting to grind; it made her angry fast.

"Please leave me alone!" She shouted over the music to him, but he didn't listen and kept grabbing at her hips. The angel turned to confront him and he pulled her closer. "STOP!" She screamed at him and he gave her a pissed off look, of which she followed up by storming off the dance floor all together. Eila kept moving until she found a door leading outside, which she went through gladly. She found herself with a group of smokers and huddled herself against a wall, putting her head in her hands.

"I wish Vergil was here…" The angel had began to regret going out tonight. Sure it had been a long time, but she felt guilty for not being by Vergil's side constantly until he was fully recovered. She wasn't enjoying herself at all.

"Hey baby, why did you leave so fast? I thought we were getting to know each other." Eila looked up in shock to see that her 'dance partner' had followed her outside. The group of smokers had left and she was all alone with this strange man.

"I am not your baby, and I don't want to dance with you! Piss off!" She shouted at him and he grabbed her firmly by the wrist.

"You little bitch! Why dress that way if you don't wanna fuck?!" He spat at her and she glared, ready to kick her heel in his groin. Suddenly a fist magically punched him in the face, knocking out more then a few of his teeth and causing him to go flying. Eila looked over in surprise to find Vergil standing there looking more then furious. Her prayers had been answered.

"She obviously didn't dress that way for you." He spoke calmly but was as frightening as ever. However in this moment, she wasn't scared of him, only struck in awe.

"Vergil." Eila spoke lovingly to him. "Why are you here? I thought it was 'boys night'." She giggled and the devil finally relaxed.

"We went to a place where women disrobe and dance…It was filled with morons so we left. Then we saw you and the other women go into this establishment so naturally we followed." Vergil kept a straight face but was quite relaxed.

"So you were stalking us…cute." Eila laughed slightly but was cut off when she heard her assailant rise to his feet. The devil grabbed her arm and pulled her gently behind him in a protective way. The gesture was a slight one but it hit her heartstrings.

"Touch her again and I'll kill you." Vergil gave the strange man a challenging look, and without another word the pervert took off running. "No one is allowed to touch you like that. I saw what he did to you while you were dancing, disgusting." He turned to face her with an extremely displeased look. Eila giggled and got a confused look instead.

"That's how people dance nowadays, real close and intimate, but I didn't want to dance with him…he just came up out of nowhere." The angel blinked for a moment, then noticed that Vergil was still holding her hand.

"I'm not surprised why he did it, but it doesn't excuse the fact that he touched you at all." The devil looked in the direction the man fled to, most likely hoping to follow him and actually kill him. Eila decided to disrupt the thought.

"So you said that no one is allowed to touch me in a, well, lets say sexual way. I hope that statement doesn't include you." She squeezed his hand lightly to make him notice that they were still connected. Vergil looked back at her with a serious look, completely unreadable. Eila looked away for a moment, unable to stand his gorgeous gaze. Before she knew what was happening, the devil had gently grasped her chin and turned her eyes back to meet his own. He was pulling her closer to him. Eila felt butterflies in her stomach; she placed her hands on his shoulders and squeezed with delight. They were so close, their lips just a hair's width away.

"Hey! Get a room!" The moment was ruined. Vergil stopped and looked up to glare at whoever had called out to them. It just so happened to be Dante followed by his two leading ladies, who had broken out into hysterical laughter. Eila blushed and looked back at them.

"Hi guys, how long have you been here?" The angel blushed and giggled.

"Long enough to watch Verge scare off that pervert and go off on his 'being respectable' spiel. If I were him, I would have told you how good you looked in that dress and took you to the nearest secluded place to take it off." Dante laughed at his own comment, getting a few giggles out of the girls.

"Forgive me for having class, brother. Unlike you, I don't need to fulfill my carnal urges every second of the day." Vergil actually smirked this time. Eila blushed again not really understanding why. Today she felt so shy around him; a feeling she hadn't felt for a long time. The blue devil noticed her discomfort and put some distance between them, however, he still kept that fox-like smile.

"Whatever, lets just go to the bar. This place blows." Dante cracked a half smile and began leading Lady and Trish down the alleyway, whispering to both of them and getting giggles in return. Before Eila could even think, she had grabbed Vergil by the arm and started to follow the others; only to be pulled back forcefully to his side. She looked up at him to see his eyes burning angrily, he was displeased by her behavior.

"Meow?" She didn't really know why she said it, but it had a positive affect on him. The blue devil said nothing and began to lead her on the road to catching up with Dante and the other girls.

After drinking at the bar for some time, Dante and Trish decided they had some 'business' to take care of and took off for the Devil May Cry; leaving Vergil, Eila, and Lady behind. The bar had already cleared out for the most part with only a few people remaining. Eila hadn't drank this much since she went to visit Vergil's memorial.

"Teach me how to tango!" The angel jumped up to sit on the side of the pool table where Vergil was trying to get a shot. He had been doing rather well for his first time and won quite a bit of cash from other patrons.

"What on earth is that?" Vergil said calmly, not bothering to look at his over intoxicated mate.

"It's a dance, but you probably haven't been around long enough yet to know it." Lady laughed slightly, she had a good buzz going as well.

"Laaadddyyyyy! Fix him! He's broken and I want to play with him!" This time Eila laid all the way down on the pool table, luckily there wasn't really anyone there who cared. With the exception of Vergil, that is.

"Get off." The blue devil was not amused by her behavior.

"But I is a pretty kitty!" She rolled around slightly and meowed, this got a roar of laughter from Lady. Without warning, Vergil picked up his 'cat' and put her back on her feet whilst giving her a glare. "Meeeeoooooow!" The angel grabbed his shoulders and licked his cheek sinfully. The devil tensed and pushed her forcefully against a wall, gripping her shoulders painfully and she cried out getting a few frightened looks from the remaining patrons.

"Vergil! Enough!" Lady walked up next to them and placed her hand lightly on his shoulder. "Please, you can't do this here." She spoke just above of a whisper. How she was so calm in this moment, Eila didn't know, but she assumed it must have been shock or understanding. Vergil backed down and loosened his grip, glaring down the angel in anger and disappointment. Not being able to handle his gaze, Eila busted out of his grasp and waltzed over to Lady.

"It's no fun here, lets go somewhere else." She leaned on her friend and nuzzled into her shoulder, and she could feel a twinge of jealousy from her lover in that moment.

"You want to go home? Cause we can leave right-"

"No waaaaaay, lets go to your place!" Eila hugged Lady tightly and giggled.

"So you're just going to leave Vergil alone is that it?" The raven haired woman frowned.

"Nooooo he's coming….with us…hehe." The angel started laughing now and Lady face palmed herself, then nodded her head to Vergil to say that it was time to go. As if in answer, the blue devil walked over and threw the angel over his shoulder. Eila laughed hysterically now as they went about leaving the establishment.

"How far is your home?" Vergil spoke up now to the woman walking beside him.

"About a mile, but I left my bike at Dante's and we can't all fit on it."

"Laaadddyyyy! I want your baaaabieeeesss!" The angel laughed at herself and enjoyed the ride, until she was given a firm hoist by Vergil. "You siiiirrr, are a big fat meanie! BLUE MEANIE!" He hoisted her again and she whined.

"Angel, you better do what he wants or he might give you a spanking." Lady stifled a laugh and got a quizzical look from the devil.

"I like it…when he does that. Hehe. VERGIL! Hurry up and get us to Lady's houuussse. It's time to get sexyyyy!" Eila tried rolling around on his shoulder but he swung her around until she was bridal style in his arms. He was being extra patient with her tonight.

"Stop." He kept his eyes forward as Lady kept giggling.

"Whip it out." The angel hawed for a seconded then stopped herself, she really wasn't in control.

"What?…." Vergil was dumbfounded, he had no clue what she was talking about.

"Your….peeennniissss." The blonde cackled now finding the word to be extremely funny, however Vergil kept his cool but something was obviously bothering him. Lady giggled a bit harder in the background, unable to not find the situation hysterical. "Lady wants to see it too!"

"I do not!" The raven haired woman squeaked, not meaning to be so high pitched, but the sound alone somewhat gave her away. The devil still kept his stone face.

"Psst! I think he wants us both…ya knoooow?"

Finally they had made it to Lady's apartment complex. The two more sober ones ignored the angel and proceeded up the stairs to her floor.

"Lady! How long has it been since you've slept with a man?" Eila burst out loudly as they finally reached the door to Lady's apartment. Her friend unlocked the door and welcomed them inside trying to ignore the question. It was a small apartment with one bathroom, one bedroom, a kitchenette and a living room. Vergil wasted no time with putting the angel back on her feet. "Awww! No fun!" Eila giggled and embraced the devil, feeling him tense beneath her.

"Angel, calm down and lets go to bed." Lady tapped her foot and waited for the blonde to relax.

"Can Vergil come with us?" Eila pouted.

"No, he can sleep on the couch. Now hurry up!" The raven haired woman quickly grabbed the angel by the arm and dragged her into her room. "Hurry and change."

"I caaaaan't! There's too muuuch…" Eila flopped on the bed and lifted up her arms. Lady groaned and finally helped her out of her blue lolita garb until she was in nothing but her underwear. The angel rolled around on the bed for a bit while her friend began to remove her clothes as well, revealing that she hadn't worn a bra. Eila stared, her skin was pale porcelain and her figure was lithe but curvy. Lady turned around not really thinking much about the fact that she was half nude and adjusted the sheets on her bed, her front in plain sight for the angel to see. Eila noticed how cute and pink her nipples were, quite similar to her own, and she was perky to boot.

"Okay, all set." Lady nodded to herself, proud of her work. As she started towards the other side of the bed Eila reached up and pulled her down onto the bed next to her. "Eila! What are you doing?!" The brunette scolded the angel but stopped when she looked at her adorable pout. The angel climbed on top of her and kissed her softly, getting a surprise when Lady allowed her to slip into her mouth. Their makeout session was so gentle and relaxing that they didn't notice the door open behind them. Eila broke the kiss and went for the brunette's neck getting ready to lick and suck to her hearts content until Lady gasped and pushed the angel away in utter fright and shame.

"What?" The angel looked behind her to see Vergil standing just a few feet away, just watching her as calm and cool as ever. "Oh. Hi Veeergiiill!" She smiled extra big for him and gave a slight giggle. The brunette stood up and went to go put on more clothing, but the devil was not having that. He swiftly took hold of her arm and threw her back on the bed.

"Hey! Don't hurt her! This was my fault!" Eila felt the situation suddenly change to something scary and it caused her to sober up fast. Vergil said nothing except move towards the door to shut it softly; the fact that he was being so quiet was giving the angel shivers.

"You made a mistake Eila. Now Lady will pay for it." His voice was so cold, and his eyes even colder. He moved his gaze to the brunette and closed the space between him and the bed with only a step, violently grabbing and pulling Lady closer to him and bringing her head up to reach his lips. Even though the brunette didn't resist, the angel wasted no time in trying to attack her own lover. He blocked her with his free hand and managed to pin her down by her neck, never breaking the lip lock he had with Lady.

"You're a fucking bastard asshole piece of shit cunt rag!" Eila thought of all the words that pissed him off, she knew that if she made him mad at her she would get the brunt of the abuse.

This time she was dead wrong.

Vergil grabbed at the brunette's underwear and ripped them off, completely destroying them, then broke his kiss to glare at his angel; squeezing her neck as his eyes penetrated her. It wasn't enough to choke her out, but it did give her a bit off a high. Eila felt her eyes start to roll as her heartbeat grew louder and louder in her ears. Suddenly his grip left her and she breathed in as much air as she could get, feeling Lady move next to her and pet her heated and bruised neck.

The devil wasted no time and removed the remaining undergarments from the angel, now both of the women were gloriously nude.

"This will be interesting…" The devil started to strip down until he was wearing only his pants. Then he removed his belt and threw it to the floor. The angel looked up at him now to see him staring back at her, his gaze burning through her, alerting her of his want. He unbuttoned his pants and reached in pulling out his throbbing erection. Eila felt Lady shiver next to her, obviously knowing there was no escape for what was about to happen.

Suddenly he flipped the brunette onto her stomach and adjusted her till she was on her hands and knees on the bed, never breaking eye contact with the angel. Without hesitation he entered Lady, thrusting into her heat so hard Eila thought he might hurt her. However this wasn't the case, the brunette was thoroughly enjoying herself and moaned grasping the bedding. Eila watched her friend, her face distorted with pleasure and her body moved with Vergil's to intensify the act, her moans and whimpers growing erratic and harsh on her voice. He was crashing into her, faster and faster he moved as they both became overwhelmed by the pleasure. He never broke eye contact, as if he were telling the angel that this was her punishment and there was certainly more to come. Lady started to scream now, her orgasm had approached and she grabbed the bedding so hard that her fingers started to tear through the fabric. Vergil smirked now and pulled out, grunting as he came onto the brunette's back. Lady finally collapsed and breathed, trying hard to get back to reality.

Now she was pissed.

Eila finally felt her jealousy overwhelm her and her black wings spread out of her body. She wanted nothing more than to beat the living shit out of the devil. Without warning she lunged, growling ferociously as she punched and scratched at him. Vergil quickly grew angry and began wrestling with her on the floor, but he was sloppy and the angel bested him by biting hard into his neck and drawing a great deal of blood. He moaned in pain and pleasure as she began to drink from him, and felt herself get hot from the whole ordeal. She finally noticed that she was on top of him when she felt his new erection begging for attention beneath her, and then she figured she'd piss him off just a little more. The angel sucked hard and felt his hips buck in wanting, she was in control.

She gently slipped her hand down to grasp him then place him at her entrance where she slid down and enveloped him. Vergil gasped and gripped her hips as she began to ride him, slowly she grinded with him and enjoyed his length.

The devil started to grow anxious and moved to switch positions only to be interrupted by a sudden and hard suck on his neck, he groaned and moved his hands to grip her butt.

"You…wont…control me…" In desperation, he triggered. The tables turned swiftly and he pressed her down on the floor, thrusting into her. Eila winced in pain at the feel of his enormous member then felt him bite harshly into her neck. She screamed in agony as he almost ripped her apart. His demonic, dragon-like face was glaring at her, and he growled like a rabid beast. The pain started to leave her and all she felt was intense pleasure, so much that her cries started to go silent.

"Vergil…Vergil. VERGIL!" She screamed his name over and over, feeling her orgasm wash over her. Her wings spread out in reaction, and his drinking became feverish while her blood started to spill out of his mouth and onto the floor. She came and hard fingers dug into the wood floor, having it splinter beneath her. The angel felt dizzy, she started to pass out when he finally pulled out and came. His trigger vanished and the devil detached himself from his lover's profusely bleeding neck. They eyed each other as they came down, never wavering.

"Okay. You guys need to leave now." Lady glared at both of them.

The two ethereal beings cleaned up and gathered their things without saying a word.

**AN: Don't really know how I feel about this last scene here with the sex and stuuuufff... oh well. If you guys hate it I'll take it out. PREASE REVIEW!**


End file.
